


Gabenath Christmas Special

by NinaGaetana



Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, F/M, Falling In Love, I totally love this ship, Love Story, family love, gabenath, gabenath forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 25,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaGaetana/pseuds/NinaGaetana
Summary: In this advent countdown, a tired and uninspired Gabriel, as well as a Christmas lover Adrien, join Nathalie on a vacation that will change their lives forever.1 chapter a day for a month YEIIII
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 207
Kudos: 270





	1. DECEMBER 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordseeker/gifts), [Miraculove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculove/gifts), [Mimisita_21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisita_21/gifts).



> Hi guys it's Nina,  
> Aaaaaaaaand this story will have a chapter each day sooo I hope you like it, I will go back to my usual stories in January.  
> Thanks to all for this, I love you.

It was the sixth sketch Gabriel had violently ripped from his notebook. Although winter collection was finished months ago, he had committed to deliver a Christmas design for the Bourgeois family. And right now, and for a very long time now, he wasn't inspired.

He stood up, walked to the door, stopped himself in front of his assistant's desk and sighed. Nathalie raised her eyes at him; she didn't say a word, but she had that look on her face, the same one that asked - _Do you need anything?-_

 _-_ Just get me some tea, please- snapped Gabriel before exiting.

A few minutes after, Nathalie found him in his usual seat in the living room. Glasses on his right hand, left hand pressing the bridge of his nose.

-Red tea, for inspiration.

Nathalie knew her boss well. Strong Black coffee for his mornings, Earl-Grey tea for noon, Espresso for the afternoon, Green tea for sleeping, White tea when sick, Red tea for inspiration, infusions only on demand.

-You know me so well- he took the cup from her hands.

-That's my job - she smiled sitting in front of him. -Want to talk?

Gabriel sipped his tea.

-This is good - he said and sipped again. He slowly placed the cup on the table and sat properly in his chair again positioning his glasses in place. -I just... I can't design. I don't feel like it. There is always purpose in my collections, and now... - he reached for his cup- Nothing.

-Maybe you should take a break - suggested Nathalie.

Gabriel looked at her as if she had just landed from Mars.

-Or not - she immediately took back her words.

-You know I don't do vacations, Nathalie.

-Yes, but maybe your mind is claiming for free time - Nathalie said staring at her boss's intense and serious face -It's just an opinion.

-You can take vacations if you want.

-As I said, it's just an opinion.

She stood up and took the empty tray back to the kitchen.

-Vacations - whispered Gabriel - Ridiculous.

Later on that day Gabriel was silently having dinner in his dining room. Adrien was upset because Gabriel didn't let him go to Nino's traditional Christmas decoration day, so he decided to have dinner up in his room.

Nathalie was standing next to Gabriel, reading some emails on her tablet.

-Nathalie, have a seat - said Gabriel in an inexpressive voice.

She did as he wished, she put the tablet down and stared at him.

-Do you think I am being too harsh on him?

-Sir, you know my opinion is not...

-I am asking you.

-Perhaps.

-Mhm... - he answered drinking his tea. -Explain.

-He's only a child. Children are supposed to believe in the magic of Christmas, the decorations, playing in the snow, having fun with friends, it's natural Adrien wants to experiment with all of this.

-There is nothing magical at Christmas, there is no magic at all.

Nathalie let out a sarcastic laugh, which she immediately regretted.

-What's funny, Miss Sancoeur?

-It's just funny you say that when you own a magical brooch.

Gabriel let out a small laugh.

-That's true.

Nathalie placed her hands under her chin and stared at Gabriel.

-Yes? - he asked.

-I... well, it's Christmas season and I wanted...

-No.

Nathalie muted.

-I said no, no decorations, no carols, no tree, nothing.

-It's just so sad.

-Sad? - he asked in anger- Do you know what sadness is? 2 years without my wife? 2 years of this deep sorrow in my heart? Do you?

Nathalie stood up.

-I am sorry, Mr. Agreste.

Gabriel felt this sudden pinch of guilt in his chest, he had been rude to Nathalie, yet he made his point very clear.


	2. DECEMBER 2

Adrien was having breakfast in his living room, Nathalie sitting next to him, focused on her phone.

-So my father is keeping up that same attitude?

-Towards Christmas?

-Yes

-I am afraid so, Adrien. I am so sorry - said Nathalie, staring at him.

-But it is unfair.

-It’s just very painful for him.

-As it is to me. I miss my mom, I do, Nathalie, but we can’t let her absence just drown us. At least not me.

Nathalie’s heart broke into a million pieces.

-Adrien, listen I have an idea.

Adrien raised his eyes to her.

-If you keep this a secret, I can maybe help you decorate your room.

-Would you do this? - asked the kid, excited.

-Anything for you. We can even bake gingerbread cookies in secret.

-He’s going to be so mad at you if he finds out.

-I’ll manage.

“I always do” she thought.

Adrien walked up to her and hugged her.

Naturally, she put her arms around him too.

Right after Adrien left for school, Hawkmoth set in motion his new Akumatization plan. Akumatizing a kid that found his Santa Claus’s presents, but for that, he’d need Mayura.

-Duusu, spread my feathers.

Hawkmoth stood in front of his partner for a few seconds, trying to analyze how she was adjusting to the, just fixed, miraculous.

-How are you feeling, Mayura?

-Better than ever, Hawkmoth. It’s showtime.

But, as usual, his plan failed. Ladybug had captured the akuma.

Apparently, he lacked inspiration as Hawkmoth too.

-NOOOOOO! -screamed Hawkmoth.

-I am sure we… - a cough attack stopped her.

-Nathalie! Nooro dark wings fall - he said running to catch her just seconds before she hit the ground.

-Nathalie?

She was unconscious.

-Oh my God, Nathalie -he ripped the brooch of her chest, dropping her transformation.

Her blue skin let pace to her silky smooth pale skin.

-Nathalie?

Nothing.

Gabriel carried her in his arms and took her to his bedroom.

He immediately called in for a doctor.

-Mhm? - groaned Nathalie

-Nat…. You're awake, thank God.

She slowly opened her eyes to find Gabriel kneeling next to her. She immediately recognized this as Gabriel's bedroom, she was lying on HIS bed. She tried to stand up but was pressed back into the mattress by Gabriel's firm hand.

The same hand that later traveled to her cheek.

-The doctor said you should rest.

-But... this… this is your bedroom. I should go to mine.

-I…. I don't know why I brought you here… to be fair - and it was true, he didn't know. He didn't do it consciously.

-Nathalie listen…- he continued -The brooch is fixed. But your body can't be fixed. The doctor said your heart is too weak. I… won't risk you… you will never be Mayura again. I am sorry.

-NO! - she answered angrily -You need me…

She was interrupted by another cough attack. It was so strong that her lips started to adopt a blueish color due to the lack of oxygen. Gabriel took her in his arms and pulled her to his chest.

-This is what I mean. I need you more as Nathalie than as Mayura.

Nathalie sobbed in silence, her head pressed against Gabriel's chest, his words had touched her heart; her arms around him until weakness pulled her into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke up she found herself alone in Gabriel's bed. She immediately stood up and walked out. Stopping herself in front of Adrien's room.

She slowly knocked.

-Come in.

Nathalie entered and found Adrien on his computer, going through different Christmas decorations.

-Nathalie- he said excited -Come look, I found some ideas.

She was still feeling tired but she couldn't let her favorite kid down. She tried to behave normally.

-Alright, what ideas do you have?

-Lights here, here and here- he pointed his stairs and balcony. -A tree here, and decorations all over the place.

-Of course, sounds fantastic. We can go buy it all this weekend.

-Thank you, Nathalie.

She was trying her hardest to stay awake and not to cough.

-Anything - she smiled before exiting his room and head to hers.


	3. DECEMBER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while guys, I have the flu and I fell asleep.   
> Love, Nina Gaetana

Nathalie was sitting at her desk, ordering Gabriel’s schedule. The day had been normal, like any other Tuesday. She had got both Agrestes up, supervised their breakfasts and was now working.

It was so normal that Gabriel even came out of the lair, pretty upset, as usual.

She immediately had a cough attack, she had them 2 or 3 times a day. Gabriel immediately ran up to her and held her shoulder.

-Are you okay? - he asked.

-Yes… - she coughed - I am fine… What happened?

-Nothing- he answered- I failed, as usual, Nathalie.

He stood up, regaining his stiff posture and walking away from her.

Although her cough attacks mortified him, he really felt better when he set his hands on her shoulders, just the feeling of her warm skin through the fabric made everything better.

“I am so tired” thought Nathalie resting her head on the back of her seat.

It was true, her body was tired, her mind was tired, she needed to rest. But she couldn’t, she couldn’t let Gabriel down. He needed her, she was all he had.

She stood up and went to the kitchen, she prepared 2 earl-grey teas, which she took back to the office, handing one to Gabriel and keeping one herself.

-Do you wanna talk? - she asked him.

-I am tired Nathalie - he said taking the cup from her hands. - And I know what you will say, it’s just. I feel like something is missing.

-Emilie?

Gabriel sipped his tea and thought for a while.

-Probably.

Nathalie left her tea on the desk and walked up to Gabriel. She took his face in between her hands and pulled him closer to her. She was just inches away from him, Gabriel slightly closed his eyes and leaned forward.

-We will get her back - said Nathalie smiling and walking away from him.

Gabriel immediately blushed when he realized that he thought Nathalie was going to kiss him. And he double blushed when he realized he was willing to kiss her back.

“Could it be that what I need is just physical contact?” Gabriel thought, turning around staring at his ceiling, approximately 2 am in the morning.

-UGHHHHHH - he groaned, imagining the taste of Nathalie’s lips. The feel of her skin in his hands.

He definitely needed to stop this before it got to far.


	4. DECEMBER 4

Exactly at 2 am Nathalie woke up.

-GABRIEL!! - she moaned out loud.

She gasped and drank some water, easing her dry throat.

This was a recurrent dream, she really never knew how it started but at one point she found herself kissing Gabriel's lips. She kissed him passionately, their kiss soon evolving to something else. His hands up and down her body. And then there he was on top of her, making love to her, their body in one.

This dream was driving her crazy, she wasn’t a teenager and yet, there she was, having these dreams on her boss.

But today it was different. Was it her imagination or did Gabriel really leaned in to kiss her yesterday? Did he really think she was going to kiss him? And, was he ok with it?

Her heart was racing like crazy. She knew that was dangerous.

-Go back to sleep Nat, just try - she forced herself to close her eyes.

In the morning, Gabriel passed by her and he didn’t stop to say hello as he had done the past few weeks. He would walk to her desk and talk with her for around 10 minutes and then he’d walk to his computer.

Still, Nathalie didn’t mind his action, she was so embarrassed by her dream that she couldn’t raise her eyes at her for the whole day. The furthest the better. 


	5. DECEMBER 5

-Excuse me, Nathalie. Can I talk to you? - asked Gabriel around 6 p.m

-Yes, of course, Sir - she answered walking up to him.

-Listen, In the last days, I...have felt you… Distant.

-Distant?

-Yes - he answered -Towards me.

-I… I… - how could she explain her distance because of her wet dreams about him?

-Did I do anything wrong? - he asked.

-No, sir… of course not - she smiled at him - I assure you everything is fine.

-Are you sure?

-Very.

-Alright - said Gabriel before sighing.

-Is everything alright, Sir?

-The Bourgeois’s really loved their designs.

-Well, that is a good thing, isn’t it?

-.... - silence - Well yes, but Chloe wants a dress for a specific party, and I have no ideas. I could barely finish their Christmas designs - he finally said.

How was he going to explain that the only little motivation he had was her? The image of her inside those designs, the image of that pale skin under that turtleneck, that was driving him crazy.

How was he supposed to explain the untalked sexual tension that he started to notice between them? Did she feel it too? Was she hiding it too?

Nathalie had gone distant and that was painful for Gabriel, he needed her, he needed to touch her.

-I am sure you will manage- said Nathalie taking his hand in hers - After all, you are Paris's best designer. 

She added a smile before walking away towards her desk, leaving a shocked Gabriel standing in front of his computer. 

“He’s not the physical sort” had said Amelie.

“If she only knew” thought Gabriel.

“This doesn’t mean anything, there is a physical attraction growing on between us since we spend the most time together, that is all” he tried to convince himself throughout the day.

He was a grown-up man, yet a man, it was normal he had these needs. Plus she was a beautiful woman, more beautiful to his eyes since the last couple of months.

And he was somehow afraid that his proximity towards her had scared her away.

Poor Gabriel, if he only knew it was Nathalie’s own mind that was withdrawing her from him. 


	6. DECEMBER 6

Nathalie took Adrien, after school, to buy his Christmas decorations, he had decided to buy a natural tree, because he loved the scent of them. 

Nathalie was actually having a good time, Adrien would hug her every once in a while. If she ever wondered what having a child would be like, this was the closest idea she had. 

-Nathalie? - asked the kid on the way home

-Mhm? - answered Nathalie staring at him through the rear mirror. 

-Do you think my father will ever… move on?

Nathalie let out a heavy sigh. 

-I don’t know that Adrien. But, I’ll tell you a secret, I hope he does. 

-You really love him right?

-Mhm? Excuse me? - she asked. 

-I mean he really means a lot to you. 

-Well, yes. I’ve known him basically my whole life. I guess, yes, I am very fond of him - confessed Nathalie, trying to sound as professional as she could. 

Adrien didn’t ask any other questions along the way. 

Once in the mansion they dedicated the rest of the day to decorate. Nathalie had a free weekend, so basically, she was only there to help Adrien with his decorations, she didn’t have, nor wanted to see Gabriel Agreste. 

Around 6 p.m. they finished and Nathalie decided to make some sandwiches for her and Adrien. They ate in his room while they watched Home Alone. 

But suddenly the door opened. 

-WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS? - yelled Gabriel staring at the christmas tree -DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BRING IN A TREE TO MY HOUSE WITHOUT ME FINDING OUT? 

-Father…

-NO, YOU DON’T SPEAK - his eyes went from his son to his assistant -YOU… WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DECORATIONS?

-You told Adrien he could decorate his room as he wanted. Well, he wanted this decoration.

-Oh you little… - started Gabriel, stopping himself. 

-Little what? - said Nathalie taking some steps towards him - SAY IT?

-Nathalie… - he warned him. 

-Nathalie what, Gabriel? Do you think you can trap your son in a cage forever, do you think this is fair for him? You don’t want Christmas? Fine, just leave his room and forget about this but let the kid be happy for ONCE IN HIS LIFE - she yelled at him. 

Gabriel stood there, red in anger. 

-AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I QUIT - she added. 

-NO YOU DON’T BECAUSE I’M FIRING YOU - he yelled back. 

-FINE! BETTER FOR ME, I GET MY COMPENSATION FOR TERMINATION. 

-..... UGHHHHHH - said Gabriel before exiting his son bedroom and slamming the door

-Nathalie… - whispered Adrien - You won’t leave, right?

-Oh Adrien, I am so sorry you had to listen to all of this - he hugged him. 

-I… I am so sorry - said Adrien, beginning to sob. 

-No, no, no, no - she answered holding him close -Please don’t cry, as I said, I’ll manage. 

-But he fired you- he cried. 

-Relax - said Nathalie kissing his forehead, calming the child -I will manage. This is my free weekend, I’m sure we will talk about it on Monday. 


	7. DECEMBER 7

Nathalie spent the night in a little apartment that belonged to her brother. He was currently in Mexico, filming a cooking show, for he was a chef. 

Early she had taken some clothes and left the mansion. She didn’t want to see Gabriel. She felt terribly sorry for Adrien, the poor child would text her every hour to make sure she was alright and to apologize. Yet, she needed this time on her own.   
Jagged Stone’s birthday party was that night and she was planning on having a good time with her friends Penny and Jagged, after all they always threw amazing parties. 

She decided to use a very sexy, dark blue satin dress. Her shoulders where exposed as well as her back and half of her thighs, she didn’t feel at all as herself, but that was exactly the idea. She decided to use some silver high-heeled sandals, and silver accessories to match. Her long hair loose in relaxed beach waves. She was absolutely stunning and she knew it. 

Nathalie closed her eyes and sighed, once she found herself in her taxi.   
"Gabriel…. I should apologize.I stepped out a line with… NO, stop thinking about him, this is your night".

-OH MY GOD! - yelled Penny when she saw her - YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS, NAT!   
-My, my my -said Jagged opening his arms and receiving Nathalie in them -Who thought Gabriel Agreste’s little pet could rock this sexy outfit? Girl, you’re smoking hot. If he could only see you right now.  
-Stop you two, don’t mention that asshole - she laughed, trying to hide her discomfort at her, for now, ex-boss’s name.   
-Let me get you a Martini, we hired the best bartender in Paris - said Penny getting Nathalie a seat in their VIP lounge balcony, in Paris’s most exclusive club.   
Nathalie didn’t club, at all. But tonight was a special night, and she was Agreste-free. 

Or so she thought. 

After 3 martini’s Nathalie was completely uninhibited, dancing with Penny and Jagged, swaying her hips side to side to the rhythm of the music.   
At one point some random guy decided to dance with her, taking her waist in his hands, to which Nathalie tried to back off, but this guy kept pulling her towards his body. She was about to slap this guy when suddenly a deep, very familiar voice stopped him. 

-SHE SAID NO - yelled Gabriel, standing in between Nathalie and this random guy that, after rolling his eyes, walked away from them.   
-Thank you - said Nathalie completely embarrassed.   
-Are you okay? - asked Gabriel taking Nathalie’s shoulders.  
-I am fine… Gabriel- said Nathalie, emphasizing the informality of calling him by his first name. And with that she let go of him and walked away to dance with Penny. 

-GABRIEL SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT, MATE - yelled Jagged - Here try this Martinis, best in town.   
-I.. I don’t …  
-Come on just one.   
-I thought you said Nathalie wouldn’t come - said Gabriel a little uncomfortable.   
-I lied - smiled Jagged hanging him a Dry Martini. - Doesn't she look like a goddamn goddess?  
-She looks... fine - agreed Gabriel, trying to hide all emotions from his voice, and sipping his martini.  
-Whatever you say, bro. Whatever you saaaaaay -laughed Jagged. 

But one martini became two, that became three, and at one point Gabriel’s eyes were only fixed on his object of desire: Nathalie’s body, swaying her hips side to side next to Penny, their hands occasionally on each other’s body. This was the sexiest thing Gabriel had ever seen. This…. Lesbian little dance she and her friend had been working in for some songs now. Nathalie looked amazing, plus this sexy dance they were up to, plus the booze, no wonder it all had him so turned on. 

He had dreamt so many nights with that perfect rosy pale skin under the turtleneck neck and her usual office pants, and now he had her, in nothing else than her Blue Satin dress. Fully exposed for him. Fully his. And yet, he needed more. 

Before he could stop himself he was walking up to her. He gently slid his hands around her waist and pressed her back against his chest.   
Nathalie moaned immediately in the moment she scented the fragrance of the person that stole her mind on her nights of self-pleasure. Same person that now had her back pressed tightly against his chest.

Penny smiled and walked away towards Jagged, giving Agreste and Sancoeur their, so desired, privacy.   
Gabriel started to sway his hips at the rhythm of the music, along with Nathalie’s. His hands tight against her waist. And just like that, without planning it, he started kissing Nathalie’s shoulder. She immediately gasped and moaned at his touch, placing her arms around his neck, pressing his body even more against her. His lips now moving to her neck.   
-Uhhhh… yes… please - groaned Nathalie, smiling.  
-You are so beautiful - he said biting her neck.  
Nathalie moaned harder.   
-You won’t leave- he ordered her in her ear.   
-Never, asshole- she said turning around to face him, her chest firmly pressed against his,   
They were both smiling, swaying at the rhythm of the music. Their arms around each other. If anything could be called dirty dancing, this definitely was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thanks so much for your comments and love, AO3 is currently having some technical issues aaand sometimes I don't get the comments or I get them late. Please excuse me.  
> You can totally find me on youtube as: Nina Gaetana or DM me on Instagram as: @janiroblesminutti.
> 
> So glad you all loving it ❤❤❤


	8. DECEMBER 8

Nathalie was holding to Gabriel's arm with one hand and holding her heels with the other.  
-Shhhhhh - whispered Nathalie, laughing and pulling Gabriel inside the mansion when he carelessly slammed the front door.   
-SHHHHHHH - said Gabriel to the door, causing Nathalie to burst in laughter.   
-Shhhhhh - he told her and laughed.  
-Shhhhhh - she repeated laughing. 

One step inside and she tripped, being caught by Gabriel's strong arms. Even as drunk as he was, he was still very agile.   
-Careful, darling - he laughed - Come here, let's get you to bed- he said before carrying her in his arms.   
She placed her arms around his neck and set her head on his shoulder.  
-Mhmmmm - she softly moaned as she fell asleep in his arms. 

Gabriel woke up, his head was pounding hard.  
-Ughhh… - he groaned, turning around and finding a curtain of black hair on the pillow next to him.  
He sat up at once.   
Memories of a soft skin in his lips overwhelmed me.   
“OH MY GOD, WHAT DID I DO?”  
It was Nathalie, peacefully asleep next to him, under his sheets.

First thing he did was look under the covers. Luckily, he found all of their clothes in place, except for their shoes and his jacket. He sighed in relief, and let himself lie again next to her.   
He closed his eyes; miserably failing at erasing memories of last night. His hands on her body, his lips on her neck. Her firm ass dancing pressed against him.   
"FUCK".  
He opened his eyes and spent some time admiring the woman asleep next to him.  
She sighed.  
He slightly placed a strand of hair behind her ear, clearing her peaceful face. She looked like a true angel.  
He smiled, when suddenly, she extended her arm and pressed her body to him, cuddling.  
-Mhmmm… Gabriel - she moaned and sighed again.  
“Is she… dreaming... about me?” he thought, he couldn’t do but smile at it.   
It was true, he was in a very uncomfortable situation, curled up in bed with his assistant.  
Yet, he allowed himself to enjoy her contact for a few more minutes. Minutes that, eventually, concluded with him fully asleep. 

Nathalie woke up extremely turned on, she had had that dream again; the one with Gabriel Agreste.  
Only this time, she opened her eyes and found herself submerged in her dream, turned into a nightmare. 

There he was, her boss, in her arms. She was lying in HIS bed, inside HIS room.   
"HOLLY FUCK".  
Se had been dancing with Gabriel, she had pressed her ass against his manhood all night, he had carried her to his room and had fucked her hard for hours.   
RIGHT? No… wait…. That was her dream….   
"Mental checkup.  
We danced? YES.  
We hugged and held each other's hands? YES.  
We held each other's bodies?.... YES.  
We kissed? NO… Yes… Kind of… he kissed my neck and shoulders and I kissed his neck but not his lips… we can call this a NO.  
We had sex? ….  
She quickly opened her eyes and saw herself still wearing her dress.  
NO WE DIDN'T."  
She sighed in relief. 

She quickly realized they were holding each other.   
Nathalie immediately let go of him.  
“OH MY GOD” she thought.   
She took her time to admire her boss, lying next to her, fully asleep.   
“OH MY GOD, NATHALIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF HERE!” she ordered herself.   
Yet, she was so happy in Gabriel’s arms.   
"JUST A LITTLE LONGER" she inhaled the scent of his hair and closed her eyes.   
“UP BITCH,UP!” she made herself out of Gabriel’s bed and out of his bedroom without waking him up.   
“THIS NEVER HAPPENED, NATHALIE, NEVER!”

She slowly tip-toed all the way to her room, she undressed and got a shower.   
"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID… YOU STUPID IDIOT" she kept repeating while showering.  
When she was done, she put on some comfortable clothes and decided to stay all day in her room, in her bed, under her covers, hiding from the world. Trying to erase it all.  
But when she walked out of her bathroom, there it was: the blue satin dress. It was inevitable, she took it in her hands and quickly sniffed it, it smell of him. That scent that drove her completely mad.   
"YOU BASICALLY SEDUCED YOUR BOSS, NATHALIE, FUCK YOU” - she yelled at herself.   
“WE WERE BOTH DRUNK, NOTHING HAPPENED, WE WON'T REMEMBER….. OH MY GOD, IT DID HAPPEN…. FUUUUUCK"  
And then it hit her, plain and cold as a bucket of iced water, Gabriel’s lips on her shoulders and neck. His hands on the bare skin of her back and her legs, both of them moaning and groaning, dancing, her body curled up against his. Basically offering herself to him, Gabriel, technically, making her his on the dancefloor.

Nathalie immediately felt a pressure on her intimate area. This memories would chase her forever. She was certain of it.  
She threw herself over her bed and hid her face on her pillow.  
And she screamed. She screamed as hard as she could.


	9. DECEMBER 9

Nathalie walked into the dining room 7:35 am, while Gabriel Agreste was having his breakfast.   
She stood next to him, in silence.  
-Sit down, Nathalie - he said wiping his lips with a napkin.   
She did as he asked, always in the seat next to him, to his right.   
-What is today’s schedule? - he asked without looking at her.   
-Audrey Bourgeois at 9 am, then photoshoot at 10:30, lunch with New York investors at 1:30 - her voice was calmed and unexpressive, as always. 

He was pretending nothing ever happened, and for that Nathalie was thankful.   
“Nothing ever happened, the fight, dancing, sleeping together, NOTHING. Thank God” thought Nathalie.   
-If there is nothing else, Sir I…- she started to stand up.  
-Sit, we need to talk - he said, still not looking at her.   
“Shit”.  
-Listen… - said Gabriel, clearly struggling with finding the right words - I am sorry.   
Had she heard correctly? Was he apologizing?  
She only nodded.   
-I mean it - he said, finally staring at her and taking her hand in his, softly. -I am deeply... sorry for yelling at you.   
She was stunned.   
-I… I am... am sorry too - she answered placing her hand on top of his.   
He softly smiled.   
-Please, don’t leave - he said.   
-Never...  
-...Asshole - Gabriel finished her sentence.   
-OH MY GOD- she yelled, laughing and covering her face with her hands.  
Gabriel giggled.   
-I will go get everything set, Sir - said Nathalie standing up, still laughing.   
-Of course -said Gabriel still smiling at her. 

Gabriel heard Nathalie’s heels walking away.   
-Master? - asked Nooroo, flying next to Gabriel’s side.   
-Yes?  
-Miss Nathalie is a kind and sweet woman.   
-Yes - answered Gabriel a little intrigued.   
-And beautiful.  
-Yes - he answered - Are you randomly stating facts… or is there a question?  
-I… well… no… nothing, Master.   
-Fine - answered Gabriel ignoring the little kwami. 

Yet, he was right, he had found himself waking up yesterday an looking desperately for her body next to him.   
Of course, she was gone. Nevertheless, his bed-sheets still smelled like her, assuring him it hadn’t been a dream. And, as much as he tried to stop the memories they just kept coming back, over and over again, everytime. Her smile, her body, her voice, her scent, her neck. Were driving him insane. 


	10. December 10

-DAMN IT, NATHALIE - yelled Gabriel.

Nathalie only stood there in silence.

-STOP IT, FATHER, SHE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG- yelled Adrien.

-You failed Nathalie, you were supposed to take Adrien to his photoshoot, and where was he? WITH HIS SO CALLED FRIENDS.

-IT WAS ME. I ESCAPED, DON'T YELL AT HER.

-Adrien, please - said Nathalie staring at Adrien -I covered him, Sir.

-NOOOO! YOU DIDN’T - yelled the kid.

-Nathalie, tell me the truth - demanded Gabriel.

-I covered him so he could go see his friends - lied Nathalie.

Gabriel groaned.

-IT´S NOT TRUE!

-YOU ARE BOTH DISMISSED FOR THE DAY… I DON’T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU.

-Yes, Sir - said Nathalie walking towards the door alongside Adrien -Ummm... Sir, I won’t be here tomorrow.

-And why is so? - he asked taking his glasses off and holding his forehead with his hand.

-I need to go pick up… something.

-Do as you please, you always do anyway.

-Father…

-TO YOU ROOM.

Adrien slowly walked to his room, Gabriel slammed the door of his office behind him and Nathalie walked towards the front door, she needed a walk.

That afternoon, Nathalie had taken Adrien to a photoshoot, but Marinette had organized a secret gathering to celebrate Juleka’s birthday, at that same time. So he decided to jump out of the window and go to the party. Nathalie, on the other side, was busy organizing Gabriel’s dinner with a magazine. Only problem? Lila. She posted an Instagram story where Adrien appeared in Juleka’s boat. Gabriel went crazy, naturally, and ordered he came back home immediately.

When Nathalie reached the park she got a text.

“You didn’t have to lie for me. Adrien”

She smiled.

“I’d do anything for you, Adrien. Nathalie”

“I am extremely sorry. This world doesn’t deserve you. Adrien”

This child would be the death of her, and happily. She’d do anything to see this child smile, to make him happy, to protect him from the overprotective claws of his father. 

The same man she was deeply, madly in love with. The same man that switched moods as he breathed. The same man that had kissed her neck 3 days ago and today had yelled at her. Again,


	11. DECEMBER 11

Gabriel had a large sofa in front of the TV of his room. 

And there he was, sitting, staring into a blank spot. His coffee, cold, in one hand. 

He tried, without success, to get up and do anything productive, so he had given up. His mind felt trapped. 

“DAMN IT NATHALIE” his words pounded in his head. Nathalie’s teary eyes staring at the floor. Adrien standing up for her. His arms around her waist, dancing, smiling; pulling her towards him to place his lips on her neck. Her own lips stretching into a big smile, a soft moan coming out of them. Her hands around him. Desire evident in her eyes. 

Her, unconditional. 

And him…

Feral.

He closes his eyes and sighed. 

Nathalie came back to the mansion around 4 p.m. she had went to pick up her new Tesla X. She had saved all of her money to buy it. She’d always wanted it, and she finally got it. It was black and gorgeous. She drove back to the mansion and parked in the underground parking lot. 

She entered the mansion and walked towards her room. Irradiating happiness because of her new SUV, but deep in her chest, her heart ached. 

She got a text. 

“Hey sweetie, new baby’s home? Yayyyy. Come pick me up on it and let’s go get a couple of drinks, and drive around. Love yah, Pen.”

Gabriel had given her a free day, so she took a shower, she wore a little black dress, red stilettos and loose hair. She was going to have a blast tonight with her best friend in her new car. 

She was heading towards the front door when she got interrupted by the, so known voice of her boss. 

-Nathalie?

-Yes? - she said turning around. 

-Can... I talk to you?

-Sure - she said walking into the office. 

-You look astonishing - he confessed. 

-Thank you - she said firmly and inexpressive. 

-I… listen I wanted to.. 

-Apologize? - she asked. 

-Yes. I know I…

-Gabriel, we’ve been through this before. I am used to it. 

-You shouldn’t. I really need to control my temper. I had never been so… aggressive towards you before, or in general. I don’t know what has gotten into me this past days. 

-Christmas, Sir. Christmas is… is… - but another cough attack stopped her. 

Gabriel ran up to her and held her tight, waiting for the attack to end. Pressing her in his arms, close to his chest. 

-Shhh - he whispered - it’s fine, it’s fine. 

-I am fine - said Nathalie pushing him away.

-Everytime you get upset you start coughing - he said walking up towards her again. 

-It’s nothing. If you excuse me, I have a date - she said turning around and walking away before he could come up any closer. 

-A... date?

-A date - confirmed Nathalie stepping out of the office.

Of course she had a date, with Penny, her best friend. But he didn’t need to know that. 

“YOU’RE AN IDIOT” thought Gabriel, staring at his ceiling. 

Another sleepless night. 

His Nathalie, along with his son, Adrien, were slipping from his hands. 

His son didn’t want to talk to him. Nathalie had started dating someone. Honestly, he felt like crying. He needed to stop this anger, he needed to get away from everything, Emilie, the miraculous. His head was in pain. He wanted it all to stop, just stop. 


	12. DECEMBER 12

-I love you - whispered Emilie.   
-I love you more, Nathalie - answered Gabriel, leaning in to kiss his blond and smiling wife’s lips.   
-You know what?   
-What? - he answered.   
-We should totally do a snowman.   
-Of course - he said helping her up from the bench they were sitting on, he quickly pulled her into his arms, placing his chin on top of her hair - Oh, how I missed you, my beautiful wife.   
-What are you talking about, my love, I am always here - she laughed.  
Gabriel placed a quick kiss on the top of her head and cupped Emilie’s face in his hands, only to find a pair of ocean-blue eyes staring at him.   
-You need to be happy, my angel.   
-I love you Em…   
-Nathalie - interrupted Emilie smiling.   
-NATHALIE! - yelled Gabriel, sitting on his bed, heavy breathing.   
-No… No… Emilie… I love you… Emilie - he said trying to bring his mind to place.   
He lied down and went back to sleep.

  
Around 4 p.m. Gabriel found himself yelling at Adrien.   
...  
-FOR THE LAST TIME, I SAID NO.   
-FATHER JUST ONE HOUR  
-I SAID NO.   
-Gabriel, please - interrupted Nathalie for the first time.   
-Nathalie, this is not your fight, back off - warned Gabriel, controlling himself.  
-This IS my fight, I might not be Adrien’s mother…   
-YOU’RE RIGHT YOU’RE NOT HIS MOTHER - he exploded  
-I WILL FIGHT FOR HIM AS ONE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? - yelled Nathalie, shutting Gabriel up. -I WILL ALWAYS FIGHT FOR HIM AS IF HE WAS MY OWN CHILD, SO PLEASE, I BEG YOU, LET HIM GO JUST… One… one… - but she couldn’t finish, she had a cough attack.   
-...NATHALIEEE! - those were the last words she heard before hitting the ground. 

When she opened her eyes she found herself lying on the sofa in the living room, Gabriel and Adrien in silence, both at each side of her.   
-Nathalie! - said Adrien, kneeling next to her when she finally opened her eyes.   
-Nat - said Gabriel, caressing her cheek.  
-Just… just... let him go. Please - she begged with all the strength she had left.   
-I…Nat…  
-Pl… please.  
-A...Alright. Gorilla will take you and bring you back 7 p.m. Okay, Adrien?  
-No! I want to stay with her- said Adrien taking Nathalie’s hand.   
-No, please. Adrien go. Your father will look after me. Right? - she said staring at the bigger Agreste.   
-I promise - said Gabriel kissing Nathalie’s forehead.   
-Okay… I… are you sure? - asked Adrien.   
-I am fine, go - smiled Nathalie.  
-Take care of her, ok? - Adrien threatened Gabriel.  
-With my life - said Gabriel taking Nathalie’s hand in his. 

-Let me take you to your room - said Gabriel taking Nathalie in his arms. -I am deeply sorry, I didn’t want to involve you in this mess.   
-You really need to do something about your temper, Gabriel - said Nathalie placing her arms around his neck - I won’t stand any longer.   
-Nathalie… - begged Gabriel.  
Yet she didn’t answer she just closed her eyes for the rest of the way.   
Once they got to her room, he softly placed her on her bed and turned around, but was stopped by her hand holding his and pulling him back to her bed.   
-Sit - she asked.   
He immediately sat next to her.   
-Talk to me - she ordered.   
Gabriel sighed.   
-I… I don’t know what is happening to me Nathalie. I don’t know… - his voice began to crack - I am not like this, please... help me.   
-Gabriel - she whispered sitting in her bed and holding him in her arms.   
He sobbed in her shoulder and placed his arms around her. They stayed like that to what felt like ages.   
She slowly pulled him into her mattress. Placing his face on her chest.   
-Let it all go, cry it all out.   
He held her tightly against him, his crying intensifying until he finally fell asleep. Nathalie caressing his hair all the time.   
She was weak,so weak that she fell asleep too.

Gabriel woke up late at night, he found himself in Nathalie’s arms, again, his head was pounding, but not from alcohol this time. He slowly pulled away Nathalie’s arms and stood up from bed.   
He slowly exited her room, closing the door behind him. To be honest, he was already missing her touch.  
He stopped himself in Adrien’s door, opening it slowly to find his son fully asleep, he softly closed the door and walked up to his own room.


	13. DECEMBER 13

Nathalie had woken up really weak, she took a really hot shower that brought back some energy. 

“I really need a break” she thought. 

He is killing me.

She was fully convinced now. She was going to take some vacations starting tomorrow. She, hopefully was going to get her strength back and be able to be Mayura again and fulfill her boss’s needs. 

-Good morning- said Nathalie, walking into the dining room like every morning.

-Nathalie- said Gabriel standing up and taking her shoulders -How are you feeling?

-I am tired Sir. I… please sit. 

-You’re not quitting on me, right?

-NO! - smiled Nathalie - No. 

-Okay - said Gabriel sitting down. 

-Listen - she answered sitting down as well- I am taking a break, Gabriel. Just until January. We have no more work scheduled. I’m sure you and Adrien can manage without me for a few days. 

-I don’t think so - smiled Gabriel - I can’t even make proper coffee. 

-You will have the maids and chefs - smiled Nathalie. 

Nathalie leaned over, taking Gabriel’s hands in hers. 

-I need this, Gabriel, for my health. I promise I will come back fully recovered, for you.

“For you” her words rumbled in Gabriel’s mind. 

Gabriel smiled and nodded. 

-Alright. 

He said moving his right hand to Nathalie’s left cheek. 

-If you need this, go ahead. 

-Yes - whispered Nathalie.

They started leaning in towards one another. Just when they were inches ago, Gabriel’s phone rang. Making both of them move away. 

-I… I will… go prepare everything - said Nathalie standing up. 

-Sure - said Gabriel picking up the phone. 

Nathalie walked away towards the office. 

-Nathalie? - asked Gabriel almost at noon.

-Yes, sir?

-Do you think you and I…?

-You and I...? - Nathalie’s heart sped up. 

-Could have lunch today with Adrien?

-Lunch - she cleared her throat - Sure… yeah. 

Nathalie felt miserable for implying something else. 

-How was your last day before winter break, Adrien? - asked Nathalie once the three of them were eating. 

-It was okay. I am tired, honestly.

Adrien was extremely happy because his father had decided to have lunch with him, but at the same time this whole situation around Christmas and all had him quite depressed. 

-Tomorrow is your last fencing class of the year right? - asked Gabriel.

-Yes, there is a small tournament. I know you won’t be able to be there… So… 

Silence. 

-At what time? - asked Gabriel. 

-8 a.m.

-Nathalie? - he asked. 

-Let me see if I can move your schedule, Sir. 

-Sure, whatever - said a very disappointed Adrien, knowing his father wouldn’t show up. 

Around 11 pm Gabriel knocked on Nathalie’s bedroom door. 

-Sir? - asked a surprised Nathalie - What…

-I need to talk to you - he interrupted. 

-Come in - she said stepping away from the door. 

Gabriel walked in circles around Nathalie’s room.

-What is it? - asked Nathalie, closing the door. 

-Anxiety crisis - answered Gabriel biting his fingernails.

Nathalie walked up to her small kitchenette and heated up some water on the microwave, soon she was handing Gabriel a cup of green tea. 

-Hey, sit - ordered Nathalie pointing her sofa. 

He did and sipped his tea.

-Talk to me- she said taking a sit next to him. 

-I… I just… I am a failure. I am not achieving anything and I… Adrien and Emilie… and you… I… I… -Gabriel started raising his voice.

Nathalie cupped his face in between her hands. 

-Shhh, look at me - she said - look at me, focus on my eyes, breathe. 

Gabriel followed her every instruction. Calming a bit more in every breath. 

Nathalie leaned her back on the sofa and pulled him to her chest. 

-Shhhh - she whispered - it’s okay.

She started humming a random song, he closed his eyes and held her tightly. 

After some time Gabriel opened his eyes and let go of her body. 

-I am sorry, Nathalie.

-It’s okay, drink your tea - she smiled. 

He did. 

-So, what are you doing during this winter break? - he asked sipping the last bit of tea he had left. 

-I am going to my family’s cottage. 

-I thought your family… - Gabriel stopped himself. 

-Yes, my family is dead - she nodded - They left me that cottage along with other stuff.

-So, you’re gonna be all alone?

Nathalie fixed her gaze on his sad eyes. 

-You can come along - she whispered, sounding almost like a prayer -and Adrien. 

-Nathalie… 

-Please - she said coming closer - Just let it all go for a while.

Gabriel was about to accept and lose himself in those pinkish lips, when he suddenly stood up. 

-I better leave. 

Nathalie nodded in silence as she watched her boss exit her room. 


	14. DECEMBER 14

Nathalie woke up at 6:00 am to the sound of desperate knocking on her door. She rushed to open and was surprised to find her boss’s face.

-Sir, another cr…

-Can we go with you?

Nathalie was caught off guard, it took her a moment to process her boss’s sudden petition, but in the end, she smiled.

-Of course.

-Don’t tell Adrien, let it be a surprise - he smiled.

-Of course - she smiled - I’ll have everything ready.

Gabriel nodded and walked up to his room again.

He dropped himself in bed again. It was done.

He barely slept at all that night, he kept thinking about this past few days, his attitude towards Adrien and Nathalie, his son’s sad gaze, his assistant's sickness, it all had him on the verge of madness.

And then he’d seen her, Emilie. He was walking through a dense mist, when he saw her, dim light radiating from her.

-What are you doing, Gabriel? - she sounded upset.

-EMILIE! - he yelled taking her in his arms.

-NO! - she pushed him away. -WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

-But, baby, you… I… It’s so good to have you back.

-FORGET ABOUT ME! WHERE IS ADRIEN?

-I… I don’t know…

-WHERE IS MY SON? WHERE IS NATHALIE?

-I… I don’t

Emilie’s face had never portrayed such anger.

-YOU BETTER FIND THEM, YOU PIECE OF SHIT.

-Emilie… but you…

-I DON’T MATTER, NOT ANYMORE. FIND THEM- she said pushing him away.

At that moment he’d run up to Nathalie’s room.

To be honest, he felt more at ease. He could at least sleep a little longer.

Gorilla had taken Adrien to his fencing class at 8 am, but the tournament didn’t begin until 9.

Gabriel took breakfast alone in his dining room. He didn’t want this routine anymore. He was sick of it.

-Sir, Gorilla will take you to the tournament and I will pick you and Adrien at noon, with all of your luggage ready.

-Thank you - sighed Gabriel. To be honest, he was a little nervous.

-Don’t worry, I already spoke with Gorilla and the servitude. The house will be safe.

-I know - he nodded.

Nathalie smiled at him and went to prepare Adrien’s suitcase. She took Adrien’s ps4 and games, some books, and enough clothing for 15 days. She did the same for Gabriel and after it all, she set everything up in her SUV.

Adrien Agreste won _Overall Champion_ of Winter’s Fencing Tournament. But what a surprise he got when, before climbing into the podium, he saw Gabriel Agreste standing and clapping front row.

-Father!!! - he yelled, running to him. -Father, you came!!!

Gabriel took his son in his arms.

-I am so proud of you.

-You are? - asked a teary Adrien.

-Of course, now go get that medal and trophy - he smiled at the child.

-Sure - said the kid, wiping his tears of joy.

-But did you see Kagami’s movement, damn - said Adrien as they exited the compound

-It was really impressive, I must admit - said his father, holding his son’s trophy and walking down the stairs.

Adrien was so excited talking about the tournament, that he didn’t notice the woman standing in front of him once they reached the black SUV.

-Congratulations, Adrien - smiled the dark-haired woman.

-Nathalie? - he asked.

-Get in - she ordered both Agrestes.

-What is this? - he asked pointing the SUV.

-It’s my car.

-It’s IMPRESSIVE- said Adrien.

-I didn’t know you had a Tesla - added Gabriel. -It’s really pretty.

-I told you I had to pick up something - she said smiling -now get up.

Adrien was extremely excited and obviated the fact his father had taken the copilot seat. He was so into talking about the tournament that he nearly missed Nathalie taking a wrong turn.

-Ummm… Nathalie? The mansion is over there - pointed the kid as Nathalie drove over a bridge. 

-We’re not going to the mansion - she said.

-Where are we going? - he asked intrigued.

-You’ll see- answered Gabriel. -Play some music, it’s gonna be a long ride.

-Okay…-whispered the kid.

-”...One thing, I don't know why, It doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind,

I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I tried so hard. In spite of the way you were mocking me acting like I was part of your property.…” - sang Adrien.

-”...Remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised they got so… things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore. …” -interrupted Gabriel

-WOOOOA DAAAAAD - yelled Adrien.

-”...Not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me in the end, you kept everything inside. And even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to me, will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard”.

-YEAHHHH NATHALIEEEE!!!- yelled both Agreste.

-Of course, I know how to be cool, guys - she said making them all laugh.

They sang random songs for the rest of the trip.

Adrien was delighted to see the campagne and the woods pass through the window. He had no idea where he was going but this was definitely a nice trip, one he’d never had before.

Around an hour and a half later they reached a large fence, SANCOEUR could be read on it.

-Woaaa, Nathalie, what’s this? - asked Adrien.

-This is the place I spent my Christmases as a child - she answered sighing in nostalgy.

Gabriel placed his hand on hers and dedicated a beautiful smile, to which she answered a timid one.

The fence slowly opened.

-Are we… are we.. - asked an excited Adrien.

-Yes - answered Nathalie.

-OH MY GOD!!! ARE WE SPENDING CHRISTMAS HERE?

-Yes, son -. Gabriel was amused and touched by his son’s reaction

-NOOOOOO!!! THIS IS AMAZING… LOOK AT THAT!

Imposing before them stood the old and majestic Sancoeur Cottage.

-It is impressive - confessed Gabriel.

-All yours, family - smiled Nathalie parking in front of the door.

There, on the porch were standing one senior couple and one young man, around Nathalie’s age.

Nathalie ran to the old lady's arms.

-Natty - she yelled receiving the woman in her arms.

-Marjorie!!! - yelled Nathalie back.

-Miss Sancoeur, so many years. Look at you, you are an absolute beauty- answered the man standing next to Marjorie.

-Just call me Nathalie, Joseph - said Nathalie letting go of her arms. -Hello Jonah - she said hugging the young man that took her in his arms and spun her in the air.

-And you must be Adrien, honey - smiled the old lady to Adrien.

-Very nice to meet you, madame - he answered extending his hand.

-Just call me Marjorie, darling - she said shaking his hand - I still remember when Miss Natty was your age, so curious and smart. And you must be Mr. Agreste - she shook Gabriel’s hand.

-This is the Bernard family - said Nathalie introducing them -Marjorie and her husband Joseph and his son Jonah. My childhood’s best friend - she smiled - And this are the Agrestes, my boss Gabriel and his son Adrien.

-Welcome to the Sancoeur Cottage - answered Marjorie- My family has served this cottage for decades if not centuries. I personally took care of Nathalie and her brother Noah when their parents died.

-They’re like my parents - smiled Nathalie.

-We live around a mile from here, but we take care of every detail in the house. My son Jonah does all the heavy work - said Joseph

-At your service- nodded Jonah.

-Thank you so much - thanked Gabriel.

-Now I will be in the kitchen preparing dinner. Nathalie asked to personally tour you around. Lucky boys - she smiled and winked.

-Maggie!!!! - yelled Nathalie in embarrassment.

Adrien laughed.

-Woaaa this is sooo coooool!!! - yelled Adrien once inside.

The cottage was huge but so cozy at the same time. Very rustic, filled with wooden furniture and cozy carpets along with a huge fireplace.

-This is the living room, the dining room is that way and kitchen this way. Feel free to use and visit any room you please. My house is your house. Let’s go to your rooms- she led them upstairs. 

-Here to the right is the library, Adrien’s room is that way, in front of the play-room. Gabriel’s room is that door, in front of my door. Be welcome. Thank you so much for being here.

-Thank you so much for inviting us - said Gabriel mesmerized by the beauty and comfort of the house.

-Dinner will be ready in one hour so I suggest you hurry up, take a shower and get ready.

-Sure thing - yelled Adrien running to his room, leaving both adults alone.

-This is impressive… your house…

-Our - interrupted Nathalie - our house, for this Christmas.

The sound of that “OUR” made Gabriel smile.

-I’ll go get ready.

-Sure- she said walking to her room.

Once the three of them were sitting in place, Marjorie showed up carrying a big plate of lasagna.

-I heard someone here loves lasagna - she sang.

-I doooo!! - yelled Adrien.

-Bon Appetit! - she smiled.

-Thanks, Maggie - answered Nathalie, that quickly stood up to serve both Agrestes some Lasagna and salad.

-If there is nothing else, I will leave now - she said -I will see you tomorrow morning, breakfast will be blueberry pancakes. Goodnight.

-Goodnight, Marjorie- answered the three of them.

This dinner was nothing any of them had known before, the closeness and warmth of a family surrounded them.

Nathalie spent all diner telling them stories about her childhood and her Christmases.

Adrien finally yawned around 11:30 pm.

-I will go to bed - he stood up and hugged Nathalie. -Thank you, Nat, this is by far the best vacation of my life.

-I am so happy you both are here with me - she smiled - goodnight.

-Goodnight, and to you, father.

-Goodnight, son - answered Gabriel watching his son exit.

Nathalie yawned and stretched her arms.

-We should go to bed too - she said.

-Yes - said Gabriel, contemplating the fire in the chimney.

-Are you okay? - she asked.

-Yeah, this is just. So relaxing - said Gabriel.

-That was the idea - smiled Nathalie. -Goodnight.

-Yeah, goodnight.

She came closer to him and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

-Don’t go to bed late.

Gabriel smiled and closed his eyes. He really enjoyed Nathalie’s proximity.

-Sure- he answered and watched Nathalie walk away.

How lucky he was. 


	15. DECEMBER 15

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes and immediately felt the warmth of the cozy blankets that surrounded him. For the first time in years, he didn’t feel like coming out of bed. Instead, he snuggled up a bit, for a second he wished for someone to be next to him.

The image of a sweet freckled face, framed by black hair jumped into his mind, making him smile.

He finally stood from the bed and looked outside the window; a beautiful endless garden could be seen from there. This was by far one of the best mornings he ever had.

He only stopped when he heard 3 knocks on the door.

-Come in - he said.

-Father, good morning - smiled Adrien - Isn’t this place beautiful? Come on breakfast is ready, hurry.

Gabriel followed him.

It was the first time in many years he went to have breakfast in his pajamas.

Nathalie was also in her pajamas.

-Chocolate on your milk, Adrien? - she asked - Oh, good morning, Sir.

-Nathalie, no need in calling me Sir, it’s vacations - he said.

-It’s a habit, I am sorry - she laughed.

-Butter and maple syrup on your pancakes? - she asked him.

-Yes, please - said Gabriel sitting up.

-Your morning coffee - said Nathalie extending him his coffee mug.

-Thanks.

They all had breakfast in peace, they enjoyed it very much.

-How did you guys sleep? - asked Nathalie.

-Awesome - answered Adrien.

-Marvelous, those mattresses are amazing, I need some back home - confessed Gabriel.

Nathalie laughed.

-I know, they make you want to stay there forever - she said - Ok, today it’s Sunday, so we will stay here all day, we can watch some movies or play something.

-Can we do a Star Wars marathon? - asked Adrien.

-Star Wars? - asked Gabriel - I want a Lord of the Rings marathon.

-We can do both. We’re going to be here for a long time - sighed Nathalie, stretching her arms.

She was wearing a flannel pajama, her hair down, messy and funny socks. Gabriel had never felt such a sweet feeling in his chest, like the one this image of Nathalie caused him.

They sat next to the living room’s chimney, with blankets and snacks doing their Star Wars marathon.

They had such a good time, none of them thought about any problems. Just them 3.

-I would totally be a Sith - said Adrien.

-Of course, not - said Nathalie - My sweet boy, you will always be a Jedi.

-No! Jedis are boring.

Gabriel laughed.

-So, you want to be a sith, son?

-Yes, I’d kill them all.

Both adults laughed. And Nathalie threw a pillow at him.

-EXCUSE ME? - yelled the kid, taking another pillow in his hands.

-Oh, what are you going to do? - teased Nathalie.

Before any of them could realize they were doing a pillow war.

At one-point Nathalie was hit hard by Adrien, tossing her into the sofa, she landed right on top of Gabriel, which opened his arms and trapped her.

Nathalie had a laughter crisis, one that was fed by Gabriel’s tickle attack over her, one Adrien soon joined, making Nathalie laugh like crazy.

-Stop - begged a hysterical Nathalie - PLEASE! STOP!

Gabriel and Adrien stopped and the three of them remained lying one on top of the other on the sofa.

This was by far the best Sunday any of them had had. 


	16. DECEMBER 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I mixed stories earlier.. they're fixed.  
> HAHAHA.  
> Love,  
> Nina

Gabriel woke up annoyed, thinking about all the things he had to do. But when his eyes adjusted to the light he realized he was in his new favorite bed. He smiled. 

He took a shower and wore some jeans and t-shirt with a sweatshirt and tennis shoes. He walked down the stairs to find Nathalie also in casual clothes, along with a ponytail holding her long hair, pouring more juice into Adrien’s glass. 

Without thinking and without planning it he came closer and held her waist to kiss her cheek. 

Adrien was jaw dropped by his father demonstration of affection towards his assistant. 

Nathalie closes her eyes at the feeling of his touch and smiled. 

-Good morning- she said smiling. 

Gabriel finally let go of her, probably a little embarrassed. 

-Good morning, father - said Adrien, extremely amused. 

Gabriel took a seat in the head of the table. 

-What’s for breakfast?

-Scrambled eggs, fruit and orange juice, it’s very simple but…

-It’s perfect - smiled Gabriel. 

Adrien was delighted after this interaction between the two adults, his heart felt so warm. 

-What are we going to do today? - asked Adrien. 

-I need to go check some issues in the manor, but you can do whatever you want, you can stay, come along, read, go ride the horses, anything you want. 

-There are horses? - asked an excited Adrien. - I’ve never rode one. 

-Well, I am sure Mr. Joseph will be delighted to teach you - smiled Nat. 

-Can I, father? - begged Adrien. 

Gabriel looked at Nathalie for a second, seeking for advice in her eyes, and he felt the warmth of her love as she nodded her head. 

-Alright, Adrien. Just be careful.

-Thank you, Father - yelled Adrien, and hurried to finish his breakfast. 

-The stables are walking down the road, around 500 meters, Joseph is probably washing the horses - said Nathalie. 

Adrien hurried to eat and excused himself before walking out the cottage. He felt completely happy.

Nathalie yawned. 

-How did you sleep? - asked Gabriel. 

-I slept awesome - she confessed. -And you?

-To be honest I woke up stresses because I pictured myself at home. 

Nathalie laughed. 

-No, no no, you’re here in our cottage. 

-Our?

-Yes, I told you, my cottage is your cottage. You guys are the only family I have besides Noah. 

Gabriel smiled and felt the sadness of her voice when mentioning her brother. 

-Hey Nat, how long has it been since you’ve seen your brother. 

Nathalie sighed. 

-Too long, maybe a year and a half. We sometimes text and video chat but… I miss him, if I have to be honest. 

-Why don’t you invite him to spend the holiday with us. 

-I don’t think he would like. 

-Why don’t you try? - he asked caressing Nathalie’s cheek. -Just ask him, you have nothing to lose. 

Nathalie closes her eyes enjoying his touch. 

-I will think about it - she answered. 

Gabriel blushed and pulled his hand away. 

-What are you doing today then? - he asked. 

-I will go with Jonah to see some old trees that are a little dangerous, we might need to bring them down. 

-Oh, Jonah… - started Gabriel. 

-He’s just a friend - assured him Nathalie. 

She didn’t know why she said it. She unconsciously tried to reaffirm her feelings for him. 

-Oh - said Gabriel drinking his juice. 

After breakfast, Gabriel decided to sit in the backdoor terrace with a cup of coffee and his sketchbook. He felt inspired again.

He could see Adrien afar, learning how to ride a horse, having the time of his life. And a little further he could see Nathalie ordering Jonah on the old trees. 

He, for the first time in months, if not years, drew just for pleasure. 


	17. DECEMBER 17

It was around noon. Marjorie was preparing lunch for the Agrestes. Adrien was sitting in the living room's puff, next to the fireplace playing Spiderman on his ps4. Nathalie was sitting in one of the sofas, reading, while Gabriel was on the other end of the same sofa, lost in a novel he had found in Nathalie’s library.

If anyone saw them at that moment, they’d look like an average family: mom, dad, and son. Enjoying one another’s company.

But this was interrupted when Nathalie got a phone call.

-Hello? … Oh hi… REALLY?.....OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!

Gabriel raised his eyes in curiosity (and perhaps jealousy) towards her.

She looked at him and whispered.

-NOAH!

Gabriel closed his novel and stared at her.

-Ahaaa… I love it, I love you so much! Bye bye.

She hung up the phone and screamed in happiness.

-AAAAAND ? - Gabriel asked excitedly.

-Well, I texted him yesterday and invited him to spend Christmas and New Year with us… as you suggested.

-Your brother? - asked Adrien.

Nathalie nodded.

-Well, and what did he say? -asked Gabriel.

Nathalie smiled.

-He arrives this Thursday - she said and added an excitement scream again.

Gabriel scrolled over to her and hugged her. She immediately tossed her arms around him in return.

-I told you - he whispered in her ear.

-I know - she whispered back.

Adrien cleared his throat after realizing the hug was beginning to be too long.

Both adults separated and blushed.

-That is amazing, Nathalie - smiled the child.

But Nathalie’s cheeks covered in tears.

-No, no, no - said Gabriel wiping her tears - Why are you crying, sweetie?

-I… I… is just… It’s the first time since my parents… that… I… will be having my whole family together.

Adrien paused his game and climbed to the sofa Nathalie and his father were on. He took Nathalie in his arms. She sobbed in her shoulder.

-I… I am so happy - she said.

Gabriel joined the hug.

-We are a family - Adrien said.

-A very peculiar one - added Gabriel.

Nathalie closed her eyes and abandoned herself in the feeling of her favorite boys’ arms around her.

Around 11 pm Nathalie opened the door of her bedroom, she was hungry and decided to get a snack. Yet, she realized Gabriel's door irradiated some light, so she knocked.

It took around 20 seconds for Gabriel to open the door.

-Nathalie?

-Goodnight Gabriel, I was going to go get a snack and I saw some light… Hey, listen. I just wanted to thank you for… Well, encouraging me to invite Noah… I… this really means a lot to me.

Nathalie was nervously playing with her hair.

-It's nothing, Nat - smiled Gabriel -I am looking forward to meeting your brother.

-Really? - she raised her eyes at him.

-Yeah, he's someone important to you -he answered- plus not every day you meet a 3 star Michelin chef.

Nathalie laughed.

-I am not a Michelin chef buuuuut, do you wanna come with me for some snacks? - she asked.

-I’d love to- said Gabriel closing his door and following her to the kitchen.

-Shhh, we don’t wanna wake Adrien up - she whispered.

-Yeah, like the day we ninja-entered the house after Jagged’s party - he whispered back.

Nathalie covered her mouth not to burst into laughter. She giggled instead.

Gabriel giggled too.

Once inside she closed the door of the kitchen.

And she couldn’t take it, she had a laughter attack.

-Ninj… Ninja-ent….Ninja-entered - she muttered while laughing.

Gabriel was laughing too.

-You almost break the door of the mansion - laughed Nathalie.

-Of course not, I was as sneaky as a cheetah - he whispered.

Nathalie couldn’t control her laughter, nor could Gabriel.

-You’re killing me - said Nathalie holding on to Gabriel’s arms in support.

He took her from the waist.

Both stopped laughing until they were only giggling.

-I… - said Nathalie, suddenly noticing their proximity.

Gabriel giggled and caressed her cheek. To which she closed her eyes.

-You’re beautiful when you laugh - he confessed.

Nathalie blushed immediately and opened her eyes.

-I like it when you make me blush and not cry - she said.

-I am so sorry. I won’t ever, ever, yell at you again, Nat. You mean so much to me - he said kissing her cheek.

-And you for me, Gabriel - she confessed.

The designer’s heart sped up.

-Do you want a peanut butter and jam sandwich? - she asked.

-Sure… - he stopped himself before calling her “baby”.

-Alright - she said letting go of their embrace, not before kissing his cheek back.

Gabriel blushed.

Nathalie walked up to the cupboard and Gabriel sat down at the breakfast table.

-Nat?

-Mhm? - she asked while preparing the sandwiches.

-Could you make me an infusion? maybe berries or something like that?

She raises her eyes at him, she knew it was extremely rare when he asked for infusions. He saved it for very important moments.

-Sure - she smiled.

-And make one for yourself.

-Of course - she blushed.

When everything was set Gabriel invited Nathalie to the living room.

They sat in their, now favorite, sofa; it was cold so Nathalie decided to cover them up with a blanket.

They ate in relative silence.

-This infusion is delicious - said Gabriel.

-You never ask for them - she answered.

-I know, I just felt like it - he smiled -Are you sleepy?

-Not at all - she answered.

-Wanna watch a movie?

-Sure - she said turning on the TV - Which one?

They explored Netflix together and decided to watch Inception. They ate their sandwiches and drank their tea while watching the movie. Occasionally, they’d laugh or comment on something from the movie.

-It’s cold - said Nathalie.

And immediately Gabriel passed his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. She put her arms around him and they snuggled until both of them where comfortable.

At one point, both were fully asleep in the arms of the other. 


	18. DECEMBER 18

Light was coming in through my window, it was the second night I spent in the cottage, Nathalie’s cottage. Father had decided that a vacation would be a good idea for us and, it was.

When I opened the door of my room I saw lights coming from the first floor, but no sound. So I slowly tiptoed downstairs. Only to find Nathalie fully asleep over my Father’s chest, that was also asleep, with his arms around her. I was shocked.

I had never seen my father sleep so peacefully. He seemed so happy, and Nathalie, her face looked like one of an angel, maybe it was the position, but she seemed like she was smiling. I stood there, looking at them. How I wanted for this moment to last forever. My father had lied to me.

That day in the garden when I told her I knew how close Nathalie and he had become, he’d freaked out and yelled at me; but I understand, it’s not so easy to let go of a person you loved so much like he loved my mom. But his feelings for Nat are obvious, this image said more than a thousand denials from him. I am not even angry at him. On the contrary, I am happy.

So slowly, I took my phone out and took a picture of them. Smiling, I came back to my room.

-Mhmhmhm.

I heard someone groan on top of me. I instinctively opened my eyes to see who it was. And, over my chest, there was the face of Nathalie Sancoeur. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning. She seemed absolutely adorable.

Honestly, I wouldn’t mind waking up and watching her beautiful face.

-Goodmorning - I said.

She raised her eyes at me, and a little shocked she stood up.

-I am so sorry - she said blushing - I fell asleep.

-We both fell asleep - I answered.

She seemed nervous. Has she always acted like that around me before?

-I… I need to go… - she said standing up from the sofa.

-Noooo - I said without thinking.

She was shocked.

-Adrien could come down any minute - she whispered.

-Shit, you’re right - I said sitting properly on the sofa.

Whatever the hell was going on between Nathalie and me was ours, for now.

She stood up and left for the kitchen. I decided to stay a little longer on the sofa.

“What am I doing?” I thought. I just kept thinking about Nathalie, how much I wanted her to be near me, how much I wanted to touch her, and still, she was my assistant, deep down, I knew this was wrong.

But I wanted her.

“I don´t want to get to get up, please don´t” I thought.

-Mhmhmhm- was the only thing I could mutter.

I felt so comfortable. I gently rubbed my eyes and yawned.

-Goodmorning - I heard his deep voice.

“Oh no, not again”.

-I am so sorry - I said blushing - I fell asleep.

-We both fell asleep - he answered.

I was really nervous. I had just fallen asleep in his arms again. This was wrong.

-I… I need to go… - I said standing up from the sofa.

-Noooo - he said.

“What? Please don’t Gabriel, please, I will throw myself at your arms”.

-Adrien could come down any minute - I whispered.

-Shit, you’re right - he sat down properly.

I knew that would make him come down to earth, it wasn’t the best idea for his son to see us like that, lying together on the sofa. What was he going to think?

It wasn’t a lie, I wanted this, I would spend the rest of my life in there, in his strong, warm comfortable arms, but this just wasn’t the moment.

But I wanted him.


	19. DECEMBER 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR YOU, LITTLE BEAR.

**For you, little bear.**

Adrien woke up around 7 am for his horse riding lessons. He was getting really good at it. When he came down the sofa was already empty. Thank God he took a photo. He exited the house in silence.

Around 9 am he came back to have breakfast with Gabriel and Nathalie, only this time Nathalie was not at the table.

She was walking all over the place, followed by Jonah.

She was laughing hard.

-... and then you tossed him to the ground, WOOOSH - said the woman.

Both Jonah and Nathalie burst into laughter. Nathalie had to hold on to the sofa not to fall to the ground.

-... and... and... and you... you ...- added Nathalie while wiping her tears.

-... I couldn't... pick him... up... he.... was so upset- said Jonah.

-He ran crying... to my mom... Oh my Gosh!!!- added Nathalie, that was now giggling.

Gabriel and Adrien observed, in silence, as both friends interacted.

-Lift me up, I need to hang the bells - said Nathalie.

Jonah immediately took Nathalie's waist and raised her up to hang the bells in the beams.

After they were all hung he set her on the floor.

-So, guys, do you like it? - she asked the Agrestes in such an exciting way.

-I... love it - answered Adrien.

-It's pretty - answered Gabriel.

Nathalie smiled and punched Jonah's arm softly

-Adrien, would you like to decorate the tree? - she asked the kid.

-Oh, for sure - he said.

-You can also help, Gabriel - she said whispering.

-I'm fine, I will watch you - he said firmly.

She nodded.

-Come on then guys - she said walking towards the tree.

It was placed right next to the stairs.

Jonah, Nathalie, and Adrien decorated the tree while both adults told the kid their adventures and mischiefs as kids.

Gabriel only observed from the sofa.

Adrien spent the whole time laughing and asking Jonah about Nathalie and her childhood.

To be honest, they had forgotten Gabriel existed, except for Nathalie; she'd occasionally turn around and smile at him.

After a couple of hours Jonah invited Adrien to place the lights on the roof, after Nathalie's speech on safety, they left to the roof.

Nathalie sat heavily in the armchair.

-OOOOF - she sighed.

Gabriel closed his book and leaned into her.

-Are you okay?

-Nervous.

-For Noah?

-Yes- she sat properly in her chair - I want everything to be perfect.

-It is Nathalie.

-I haven't seen him in what? 4 years?

-This is perfect.

-Marjorie is already working on his favorite meal, and his bedroom is ready... and... and.... - she said with teary eyes.

-Nathalie... - he kneeled next to her and grabbed her hand.

-I... what if I'm not enough for the great Noah Sancoeur?

-Are you kidding me?

-You don't know him, Gabriel

He sighed. It was true, he didn't know him.

-Emilie did, he was her best friend - added Gabriel.

-Exactly- whispered Nathalie

-Uh, excuse me, Nathalie- said Jonah.

Gabriel let go immediately of Nathalie's hands.

-Yes?

-It's ready - he said smiling.

Nathalie jumped out of the armchair and into his arms.

He hugged her and she kissed his cheek.

-Thank you - she whispered.

Exactly at 8 pm Nathalie, Adrien and Gabriel were standing in the lobby when the doorbell rang. Nathalie immediately stroke Gabriel's hand.

Joseph opened the door and a tall, very handsome, black-haired, blue-eyed man came through the door. He looked exactly like Nathalie.

-Noah... - she whispered.

-Lil Sis - he said walking towards her and holding her in his arms.

Nathalie felt the universe collapsing on her, she wanted to scream, laugh, cry and shout. Noah closes his eyes and sniffed her hair.

-You still smell like cinnamon - he whispered in her ear.

She giggled a bit.

-We made some cinnamon rolls for you - she said breaking the hug.

Noah smiled and turned his eyes to the two Agrestes.

-Gabriel - he said extending his hand and shaking the blond's hand.

-Adrien, you are a man - he said smiling.

Adrien laughed and nodded.

-Still in the process - he joked.

-Come on, leave your luggage, let's go have dinner, you must be starving- said Nathalie.

Gabriel knew his assistant like the back of his hand. He knew she was acting, she was a very good actress. She faked calm and rectitude, she was trying to meet his standards.

When they got to the dining room. Gabriel opened Nathalie's chair and softly almost imperceptibly he caressed her back.

Dinner was peaceful, full of stories and laughter.

-I can't believe I am here, again, with my sister - Noah said to Nathalie.

-I love you brother - she answered.

-Adrien, tomorrow I will show you my favorite activities in this place, do you know how to horse ride?

-I just learned. Still learning - answered the kid.

-Perfect! - yelled Noah -You will love it. Now... to bed. I am exhausted.

-Sure- said Nathalie smiling.

Noah excused himself and walked to his room, followed by Adrien.

Nathalie was still sitting in her place, her gaze lost in the remains of the dishes. Gabriel next to him.

He wanted to say something, but before he could.

She burst into tears. 


	20. DECEMBER 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> Listen I am sorry for this chapter might have some grammatical and orthographical errors.   
> I am exhausted, some of you know I have currently a broken rib and I feel devastated.   
> Believe me guys I'm trying my hardest.   
> Love you all.   
> Nina.

I was absorbed in my thoughts, Adrien had left early along with Noah to ride along the river.

Nathalie was in her room, she had apologized during breakfast and had retired.

I was sitting in the studio. It was a beautiful place, small but cozy, with a large bookcase, a wonderful desk and a window from ceiling to floor with a spectacular view of the gardens. There was also a fireplace, I loved this house for how many fireplaces it had. This was an ideal place to draw.

However, one person occupied my mind: Nathalie.

Last night, when Noah and Adrien had retired to their rooms, Nathalie and I stayed in the dining room. But she started crying, I didn't understand why.

-Nathalie? - I asked, but she just cried.

I approached her and hugged her, I didn't know what to say.

-I can't, I can't do this - she said getting up and running to her room.

Maybe I should go see her, but maybe she wants to be alone. I do not know what to do.

  
  


-I will never be her- said Nathalie quietly.

She looked terrible, her eyes were swollen from so much crying, in pajamas, unveiled and disheveled. She left her room and left the house. She needed a walk.

About 500 meters down the main garden path, Jonah was sweeping.

-Nat - he said excitedly - Are you okay? - he asked, observing her.

-No - she said throwing herself into the arms of her friend.

-Come here

He guided her to a small lawn, where there was a very rustic bench, a gardener with flowers and vegetables. Really beautiful. Nathalie sat down next to her friend.

-What happened? - he asked.

-It's Noah.

-What did he do?

-Nothing, it's just ... he is very... special.

-Nathalie ...

-I want him to be proud of me, to love me... as he loved Emilie.

-They were very close?

-Emilie loved Noah's restaurant. She would spend the whole day with him, they went shopping together, they traveled together. Noah used to say that she was his sister.

-And did they… you know?

-What? - Nathalie laughed a little - No, no, my brother, he ... is gay.

-Oh, I see - he said - And you ...?

-I ... he never loved me as much as he loved her. And I ... I tried so hard yesterday, so that everything was perfect.

Nathalie's eyes filled with tears.

-To ... be like her.

Jonah put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

-No, Nat. You are you and you are wonderful just the way.you are.

She looked up at him, he was only a few inches away.

-But everyone loves her, Noah ... and ... Gabriel - she whispered.

-You really love him, right?

Nathalie nodded.

-But I'll never be even close to her.

-Nat, you are the most beautiful woman in the world, funny, tender, my best friend. No one will ever get close to YOU. 

Nathalie smiled.

-Do you really think so? - she asked.

-I know it- said Jonah, pressing his lips gently against Nathalie's.

Jonah was an attractive man, beautiful brunette hair, green eyes, and a beautiful smile; Funny and affectionate. There was only one problem for Nathalie, he wasn't Gabriel Agreste.

Nathalie opened her eyes after a moment and slowly pulled away from Jonah.

-I'm sorry - she murmured.

-Nathalie, I got carried away, I'm sorry - Jonah said moving away from her.

-It´s okay, it’s just, you know who my heart belongs to.

-I know, and I hope one day I can be that person - Jonah smiled, with a smile full of honesty.

Nathalie smiled too. She felt better, perhaps for speaking it, or perhaps because of the physical contact. She couldn't deny it, it had felt good, but … but he wasn't who she wanted.

-You know? Just be yourself - he said - Adrien adores you, Gabriel ... adores you. Surely Noah will too, but don't pretend. Trust me. 

Nathalie shuddered after hearing his words. 

-You're right - she said smiling.

-And fuck him.

-Fuck him - answered Nathalie.

Both of them burst into laughter. 

Noah was fantastic, being with him was a lot of fun.

-Come on Adrien - the man laughed.

-I don't know if I can do it- I said, with a little fear.

-Just gently pull the reins.

And so I did, making the horse, called Phillip, jump the creek.

-YES!!!!- I shouted in excitement, while Noah laughed and clapped.

-Well done, boy.

For a while we rode, Noah told me stories of some places, we saw many forest animals, we really had a good time.

-Noah? - I asked him.

-Tell me, Adrien.

-I can ask about my mom.

-Of course, what do you want to know?

-She was your best friend, right?

-Right. She was basically my sister- Noah sighed.

-Like Nathalie?

Noah shook his head.

-It’s complicated. Nathalie and I… are very different. But Emilie? She was my soulmate. We would talk for hours telling each other our secrets. 

-Did she ever speak of me?

-Of course, she always said how much she loved you, that you were her special and beloved child

My heart was filled with happiness.

-And my father?

-She would always say how much she loved him. - Noah smiled.

This chat had warmed up my heart. I felt as if I had just heard all of this right from her lips. Yet, there was something that didn’t make me feel comfortable.

-Noah?

-Mhm? - he asked. 

-Nathalie is fantastic, she is like a mother to me, she takes care of me and my father. She’s so good, and you are so cool, funny, easygoing… guess what I want to say is that you two should be closer. 

Noah looked ahead and rode silently.

-Maybe- he replied coldly.

I didn't understand why Noah and Nathalie had such a relationship. But I knew I had to do something to bring them closer.


	21. DECEMBER 21

-Good morning- said Noah when he saw Nathalie enter the kitchen.

-Good morning, what are you doing? - she asked approaching him. 

-An omelet I learned long ago in the Waldorf-Astoria.

-Wooooow - smiled Nathalie. 

Noah smiled too. 

-Woaaa! it smells delicious Noah - said Adrien, as the two Agrestes entered the kitchen. 

-Thank you- he smiled. 

Breakfast was peaceful in general until Adrien spoke. 

-I’m sorry, my friends texted me and they want to do a video chat, could I go to my room and chat with them for a while?

Gabriel looked at him, then he looked at Nathalie that only blinked at him in approval. 

-Yes, just don’t be loud. 

-I won’t, promise. Thank you - he said standing up, taking his dishes to the sink and running upstairs. 

All three adults were sitting, sipping their coffees. 

-Does he have a lot of friends?

-Yes - answered Nathalie

Noah frowned. 

-And where did he meet these friends?

-At school - answered Gabriel. 

-School? He goes to school now?

-Yes - answered Nathalie. 

-Gabriel, you know very well that Emilie wanted a homeschooled education. 

-Yes… but… he asked for it and… we… 

-Oh, Nathalie convinced you? - interrupted Noah. 

Silence. 

-It is his right to decide where he wants to study - said Nathalie -Plus, I didn’t… convince him. 

-But it was clear since he was born. Emilie is gone and all of a sudden everyone riots. 

-Don’t talk to me about Emilie - said Gabriel.

-NOAH! - yelled Nathalie. 

-It is true, she wanted the best for her child, only the best. What’s next, him getting a tattoo and doing drugs?

-OF COURSE NOT! - yelled Nathalie. 

-IT IS NOT YOUR CALL TO DECIDE HOW I WILL EDUCATE MY SON. YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN MY WIFE’S BEST FRIEND. BUT YOU WON’T TELL ME HOW TO RAISE HIM… UNDERSTOOD? - yelled Gabriel. 

-She is making you soft, Gabriel- answered Noah pointing at Nathalie.

-Leave Nathalie out of this, this is between you and me. 

-Gabriel must be raised in rectitude and perfection. That is what Emilie would have wanted. 

-Brother… 

-You are weak, Nathalie. You have always been. I expected more of you, Gabriel. 

Nathalie’s eyes started to fill up with tears, while Gabriel yelled something back at Noah. 

“Just be yourself… Adrien adores you, Gabriel adores you…” Nathalie remembered Jonah’s words.

-STOP! - yelled Nathalie, muting both men. -Just, stop. Listen, Noah, I called you in to spend Christmas and New Year’s eve with us, to be a family. To have fun and enjoy. Not to judge me or my family.

-Your family? No sweetie this is Emilie’s fam…

-SHUT UP! - yelled Nathalie. 

-I will NEVER be Emilie, but I am Nathalie Sancoeur and everyone in this house is my family. I chose them to be my family, I love them and I would do ANYTHING for them. So I would really appreciate if you kept your venom to yourself. I wanted everything to be fun and happy. But if you continue like this… leave… Please. 

Silence.

-Why do you hate me, Noah? - asked Nathalie in a small voice. 

-I don’t - said Noah - I love you, Nathalie. But… Emilie she, was… my best friend. And what you did was unacceptable. I was very disappointed of you. 

-What I did? What did I do?

-Emilie told me about you and Gabriel. 

-WHAT? - yelled Gabriel

-I know about your affair. Emilie told me. 

-That is not true - said Nathalie.

-Emilie would have never said such thing - said Gabriel. 

-SHE DID- yelled Noah. - HOW COULD YOU? YOU WHORE!

-DON’T YOU DARE TALKING TO HER LIKE THAT- snapped Gabriel. 

-Protecting your lover?

-We have NEVER had anything. EVER. YOU CAN’T CALL YOUR SISTER… THAT. I know Emilie, and I know she probably said that in one of her jealousy attacks. But I would NEVER be unfaithful. EVER - Gabriel was raging.

But Noah saw honesty in his eyes. 

-So you never…?

-NO! - said Nathalie. 

-I… I don’t know - said Noah staring at the window. 

Gabriel sat down in his chair again. 

-I…. I mean yes, Emilie was impulsive and... I was so disappointed… My sister - he muttered.

-I would never do such a thing- answered Nathalie. 

Noah’s face was bright red. 

-I need to process all of this, excuse me - he said standing up and walking away. 

-Are you okay? - asked Gabriel to Nathalie. 

-Please hold me - she said closing her eyes

Gabriel immediately pulled her towards him. 

-Why would Emilie say such a thing? - she said hugging Gabriel. 

-You knew her, she was impulsive and ireful. 

Nathalie nodded. 

-But I never…

-Shhhh, it’s nothing - he said

-He hates me. 

-He doesn’t - said Gabriel kissing her hair. - We will all talk later when things cool off, and we’ll solve it. Okay?

-Okay - said Nathalie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My broken rib still hurts and I am basically doped in painkillers soooo sorry if don't answer the comments as fast as I'd like.   
> LOVE YOU ALL,   
> NINA.


	22. DECEMBER 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse me guys, I was feeling terrible yesterday. I hope to never fail again, but heeeeey today there will be two chapters =) I tried to make up for my missing episode soooo hope you like this one as much as I did. I loved writing it... <3
> 
> Wait a few hours for the other episode.   
> Thank you soooo much: Dragongirl180 for your help!! <3
> 
> Love,
> 
> Nina

Nathalie was in the dining room wrapping up some gifts, Gabriel sitting next to her sipping a tea and reading a new novel when Adrien ran downstairs.

-Guys, it’s snowing, can I go outside to play? - asked the kid.

-Absolutely not- snapped Gabriel -You will catch a cold.

The kid’s excitement almost immediately disappeared from his face, his gaze moved to the floor. 

Nathalie looked at Gabriel and then back at Adrien.

-Well if you promise to take your jacket, gloves, scarf, and hat, maybe you can go outside for around 30 minutes - she said.

-Nathalie! - said Gabriel, staring at her.

-Come on it’s Christmas, just 30 minutes - whispered Nathalie smiling at him.

It was impossible for Gabriel to refuse anything she asked with that smile on her face.

-30 minutes, Adrien! - he accepted.

-Yes!!!! Thank you father, thank you, mother… - the kid began running upstairs and stopped the moment he realized what he had called Nathalie.

-I am… - he began saying.

-Hurry up! - she smiled in return - Time is ticking.

The kid smiled and hurried upstairs.

Gabriel was dumbfounded by the way his son had referred to his assistant. His gaze was lost in the book before him.

-What was that? - he asked.

-It was nothing - said Nathalie holding his hand and landing his thoughts - we will get her back.

Nathalie’s smile was so full of honesty and color, it was impossible not to fall under her spell.

Why didn’t she smile much before?

-Can I…help you? - he answered ignoring the previous conversation.

-Do you know how to wrap gifts?

-Not really.

Nathalie laughed.

-Then, here - she said extending him the tape - hand me 1-inch strips when I ask you to, okay?

-Sure.

After approximately an hour, Gabriel had become an expert in wrapping gifts.

-Look at this masterpiece – laughed Gabriel showing her his perfectly wrapped gift.

-Wow!!! – she congratulated him.

-Well, baby, it seems like we know who’s going to be wrapping gifts from now on.

Nathalie was extremely surprised and touched by the nickname he’d just called her, but apparently he didn’t even realize what he’d said as he continued with the next gift.

-You are a quick-learner, Sir.

-Gabriel - he corrected.

Nathalie giggled.

Suddenly, both raised their heads after the sound of someone’s voice.

-Hello - said Noah.

He was a mess, his hair was tangly, his eyes swollen, he was still wearing his pajamas, and he seemed like he hadn’t slept a bit.

-Noah! - whispered Nathalie - Are you okay?

-Gabriel, can I talk to you? - he said.

-Of course - he said hesitantly.

-In private.

-Oh, sure - said Gabriel standing up and walking towards him.

-Can we go to the tea room? - said Noah - I already asked Marjorie to prepare some for us.

-Nathalie, would you mind? - he asked pointing at the gifts.

-Not at all - she smiled.

Once they were both in the tea room, Marjorie brought them a teapot and two cups.

-Thank you, Maggie - said Noah, as she exited.

For a few minutes, both men were silent.

-I am sorry- mumbled Noah.

-For what?

-Judging you both beforehand.

Gabriel stayed silent.

Noah sighed.

-I met Emilie back in our school days, she was by far the most popular girl in college.

-You too - added Gabriel.

-Yes - laughed Noah -We were king and queen of high-school...Of course, I was the queen - he laughed.

Gabriel laughed alongside.

-She was my best friend - Noah regained his seriousness - And then… there you were. The most unexpected, invisible, shy, yet beautiful boy in school.

Gabriel smiled.

-And you got upset because Emilie and I…

-No - Noah interrupted. -It was me… I had a crush on you.

Gabriel opened his eyes at once.

-What? - he murmured.

-I loved you, Gabriel. I was just…delighted. Tall, blond, blue-eyed, smart, shy, handsome, mysterious, creative, sensitive… - he smiled -You were my dream boy.

Gabriel couldn’t help but smile.

-And I sent Emilie to talk to you, I wanted to know if you were… you know.

Both men burst in laughter.

-I am not - answered Gabriel.

-Obviously - said Noah giggling. -And she couldn’t do but fall under your spell too. I wasn’t even angry, she was an angel. You were meant to be.

-Noah…

-I watched you two, so happy, so in love. And I was extremely happy for my best friend, my sister, to marry the man I once loved. Raise a child together. We were so happy.

-And what happened?

-Nathalie.

-What about her?

-She was always my parents’ favorite. Always perfect, straight-A, modest, and kind. Model daughter… and me, the aberration, the black sheep of the Sancoeur lineage.

-It wasn’t her fault - said Gabriel.

-I know now, but back then, I thought only Emilie loved me for who I was. Now I know Nathalie was too small to even understand. And I only pushed her away, I hurt her because I was hurt.

Gabriel nodded.

-But then she started working for you - Noah continued - and she quickly became a constant in your house. Nathalie was there from 7 am till 11 pm. She would be there by your side, every time, and I saw how Emilie was pushed aside.

-No - snapped Gabriel - no, no, no. I love Emilie.

-But Emilie, you knew her, she was impulsive. She started ranting on how much time you spent with Nathalie, how you spent so much time with her in the office, how you took her to the runways. And, the cherry on top... - he paused - was the day you took her to New York.

-Noah…

-Emilie cried for hours in my arms. And I couldn’t believe that same perfect girl that once hurt me, was now hurting my beloved Emilie.

-Nathalie would never… I would never… I love Emilie - said Gabriel.

-I know… believe me, I know. I judged based on nothing. I… was wrong. And I hurt my sister, as well. I will never forgive myself for pushing my little sister away when she did nothing wrong.

-Yes - said Gabriel.

-I miss her, Gabriel.

-I miss her too, every day of my life.

-But she’s gone. We must face it and move on. I cried my heart out last night, I felt sadness, anger, guilt. I wanted to scream and wreck the room down to pieces. But… it sank in. She’s gone. 

Gabriel sighed, speechless.

-And you have Nathalie.

-No... I…

-I’m not blind, I see the way she looks at you. I had that same face when I was 16 - he smiled. -And I saw the way you caressed her back the day I arrived.

Gabriel frowned.

-I am a chef, I need to have eyes everywhere - he winked an eye - But listen, Gabriel, it’s fine. It’s been a year without Emilie. It was only natural for you and my sister… well, became closer. She’s gorgeous, I have to say - he said proudly.

-Yes, we have - sighed Gabriel - but no, we have never… no…

-I get it - smiled Noah. -She’s wonderful, she loves you and Adrien so much.

-She thinks you hate her, she’s thought so for a very long time now - confessed Gabriel.

Noah winced and shut his eyes.

-God no, I… I could never hate her.

-Talk to her - suggested Gabriel.

-I don’t know how, after all this time…

-I think I know how… be ready tomorrow at 8 am.

-But…

-Trust me - smiled Gabriel

It was around 11:40 pm when Gabriel found Nathalie in front of the chimney. She was sitting in the rug, hugging her legs, covered by a cozy furry blanket. Her gaze lost into the flames.

-Nathalie? - he called her once.

-Nathalie? - he called her again this time gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and a small gasp escaped from her lips, but she immediately relaxed the moment she saw it was Gabriel.

-Hey, are you okay? - he asked kneeling next to her.

-Yes - she sighed - I just… I…

A coughing attack started. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her.

-I’m here, you’re okay - murmured Gabriel -I have you.

As if his words were magic, she slowly stopped coughing.

-Nat, you know stress is not good for you - he said, his arms still around her -We’re here for you to heal.

-My brother hates me…and I didn’t… do... anything… - she started sobbing.

-No, no no no, look at me - he said.

She parted the hug a bit, only enough to look at him, their faces inches away, she looked so lost, so broken, almost ethereal.

-Do you trust me? - he asked, his eyes fixed on hers.

-With my life - she whispered.

Gabriel’s universe imploded with those three words. In a tender, almost imperceptible movement, his lips were brushing hers.

And she gave in to him.

She pressed her lips a little more firmly into his.

He responded by pulling her closer, firmly and passionate.

It could have been a second or an eternity. But they were bonded in this kiss, so needed, and that meant much much more to them than they thought.

They only stopped to catch up some air. They were both gasping.

-Be ready tomorrow at 8 am - he winked at her.

-Of course - Nathalie giggled.

-Let’s go to bed, it’s late - said Gabriel kissing her forehead and helping her up. - Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day.

Nathalie was stunned and almost dizzy for what just happened. She followed Gabriel with a huge smile on her face. 


	23. DECEMBER 23

Nathalie woke up at 6 am. She had slept wonderfully, she would only think about Gabriel’s lips on hers. She slept holding a pillow, just the way she did with his body the nights they’ve spent together. She would have loved to spend the night with him, but it wasn’t the moment, and she was okay with it, she trusted him 

The snow was already a bit thick outside, so she decided to wear very warm snow clothes. By 8 am sharp she was standing in the lobby of the house. 

-Nathalie - Adrien greeted her. 

-Good morning, sweetie - she answered. 

-Are you ready?

-For what?

-Didn’t father tell you?

-Well, no. 

-Great, because it’s a surprise - he smiled. 

-Good morning- greeted a third voice.

-Noah, good morning - said Adrien. 

-Good morning, Noah - whispered Nathalie looking down. 

-What is going on? - he asked. 

-We’re going out - said Adrien

-Out, where? - she asked. -What about breakfast?

-Don’t worry about that. Oh, look, father’s here - said the kid, pointing at the Tesla now approaching the porch. 

-Sweet ride, sis - said Noah. 

-Thanks - Nathalie smiled timidly

-Come on - said the kid. -Nathalie, you’re copilot. 

She didn’t say anything. Slowly, she entered the SUV, it was warm and cozy. 

-Good morning - he whispered and winked an eye at her, making her blush. 

-Morning - she answered, smiling back at him. -It’s so warm in here.

-Everyone set? - Gabriel asked the rest of the party. 

-Ready!!! - yelled Adrien. 

-Sure - answered Noah. 

-Let’s go. 

  
  


Around 2 hours later they reached a small town. Nathalie recognized it immediately, this was the town that she and Noah visited with their parents as children. But how?

The four of them walked in silence. Here the snow was not as thick as it was back in the cottage.

-I would like to get some pancakes - said Adrien. 

-I know the perfect place- said Noah. 

Around 5 minutes later they were sitting in a small vintage cafeteria. 

-What can I get you? - asked the waitress.

-I’d like a coffee and a roast beef sandwich - answered Gabriel.

-Umm… - Nathalie was unsure. - I… 

_ Should I?  _ thought Nathalie. 

-Do you have that cotton candy, marshmallow and strawberry milkshake and the cranberry delight pancake combo? - asked Noah.

-You bet - the lady answered smiling. 

-Eugh!!! - yelled Nathalie - That was extremely sweet. 

-It’s delicious - laughed Noah. -Bring me that, extra whipped cream.

-Sure, honey.

-You’re gonna get diabetes or something - Nathalie said turning around to the waitress and sighing -In that case bring me the peanut butter and jam milkshake, and the maple pancake combo with extra butter. 

-Of course honey, and for you, sweetheart? - she asked Adrien.

-I’ll go with the banana split milkshake, and a waffle with bacon - he smiled. 

After a few seconds of silence and uncomfortable looks in between them all, Nathalie and Noah burst into laughter.

The laughter only got worse after breakfast arrived. Nathalie could hardly breathe, Noah was wiping off his tears. Adrien and Gabriel joined them in laughter. 

-I… look at… that - giggled Nathalie pointing at his plate. 

-Look at all that fat, you... Peppa Pig- answered Noah. 

Nathalie burst into laughter again. 

Little by little, they calmed down. And began eating.

-When we were kids, our parents would bring us here all the time - said Noah. 

-And we would always choose these - added Nathalie.

Gabriel and Adrien only ate and listened to the story.

-And then they would take us to the lake and we’d skate- said Noah. 

-Remember that time you almost break a leg? - asked Nathalie.

-Oh my God, it was horrible - Noah laughed. 

They told funny anecdotes throughout the entire breakfast. 

Even after they were done eating, both Sancoeurs kept telling stories. 

Approximately at noon, Adrien made the most important question. 

-What are we going to have for dinner tomorrow?

All three adults exchanged looks. 

-Well, if you allow me, I would love to cook for you - said Noah.

-Yes!!! - yelled Adrien. 

-I would love it - smiled Nathalie. 

Gabriel smiled and nodded. 

-Alright, so I’m gonna need some ingredients.

Noah started listing all the ingredients he needed, and Nathalie wrote them down. 

When he finished, Gabriel asked Nathalie for the list. 

-Excuse me?

-Give me the list, please. Adrien and I will go get everything. 

-But…

And then she muted. She could never argue against those puppy eyes Gabriel put every time he wanted something. 

-Please - he whispered. 

Se instantly placed the list on his hand. 

-Thank you- he smiled. - Come on, Adrien. 

-Sure, Dad - said Adrien standing up. -We’ll see you around. 

-But… -started Noah.

-Where are you... -said Nathallie. 

Both Agrestes walked firmly towards the door and exited the cafeteria. 

The Sancoeur siblings were stunned. 

-Do you wanna go for a walk? - asked Nathalie after a while

-Sure - answered Noah - I wanna go see the lake. 

Both of them walked in silence. Neither of them knew exactly what to say. 

-Look at that- exclaimed Nathalie.

-Holy shit, it looks exactly the same - said Noah putting his hands on the back of his head. -Come on let’s take a seat. 

They observed in silence how a group of kids skated over the frozen lake. 

-I miss them - said Nathalie, her gaze lost in the kids. 

-I miss them too - he answered. - I am sorry. 

She turned her face at him. 

-I am so sorry, Nathalie. I pushed you away. I should have… acted different, since we were kids. I never acted like a real brother. 

Nathalie’s eyes filled up with tears. 

-I will never be as good as her - she said shedding a tear. 

-Nathalie. 

-I tried my hardest, my whole life, to be perfect, to make you proud. And every step I took, every decision I made, it pushed me further away.

Noah took his sister in his arms. 

-And when they died - she continued - I only wanted my big brother to hold me, to protect me. But you didn’t… - she cried inconsolably. 

-I AM SORRY, NATHALIE!!! - yelled Noah, crying as well. 

-I had no one… - she sobbed in his chest. -You had her…

Nathalie cried her heart out. 

-If I could only take back time, I would do everything right - he whispered in her ear. 

-But you can’t - she said, holding him. 

-But I can start making things right. 

-I will never be her. 

-Never!!!- he laughed -You are my baby Natty.

She held him tight. 

-I will always protect you. And I am so proud of you.

-You are? - she asked. 

-Yes - he said - you are strong and smart, and no wonder why Gabriel is falling for you. 

-W-what? - she asked. 

-Come on, Nat. 

-No, I promise I never… 

-I know - he interrupted her. -Not back then, but now… 

He smiled and raised his eyebrows, making Nathalie blush. 

-There is nothing wrong. You know? sometimes love just hits you in the most unexpected moments.

She smiled. 

-I love you - he said kissing her forehead. 

-I love you too - she said closing her eyes. 


	24. DECEMBER 24

The house smelled delicious by the time Nathalie woke up. When she entered the kitchen she saw Adrien and Marjorie following Noah’s every instruction.

-It smells delicious- she said.

-Good morning Nathalie – smiled the kid. -Would you like to help us?

-No – answered Noah. – I need Nathalie and Gabriel to go buy some stuff I forgot yesterday.

-Uh, okay.

To be honest Nathalie felt unsure about being alone with Gabriel, especially since their kiss. No one had said anything, and Gabriel haven’t shown any signs of wanting to discuss it. Maybe it was something that happened due to her sadness; the heat of the moment, just like their nights together.

-Nathalie and I what? – asked Gabriel as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing an olive and taking it into his mouth.

-Father – yelled Adrien – they’re for the dinner.

Gabriel grinned.

-Oh, Gabriel – said Noah, walking around the kitchen – I need you and Nathalie to go buy some ginger, chestnuts, unsalted butter and powdered sugar.

-And where are we supposed to get all that? – he asked.

-There is a small town around 20 minutes from here, it’s small but I’m sure you’ll get everything you need, dear - said Marjorie, while chopping some onions.

-I should be the one driving- said Nathalie, when they exited the house.

-No – answered Gabriel – I never get the chance to drive back home, please me on this.

Nathalie smiled and handed him the keys of the SUV.

-Just turn on the heat, I am freezing – she said.

-It is not even that cold – he answered opening the door for her.

She smiled timidly and got inside. She really loved whenever he had these gestures of chivalry.

-I am a very chilly person – Nathalie said as Gabriel turned on the heat for her.

-I can see that – he smiled – So, you will be my GPS, dear.

_ Dear  _ she thought. She could really get used to be called cheesy nicknames by him.

-Wait here – said Gabriel once they parked the car.

He got out and walked around to her side to open the door for her. He extended a hand to help her down. 

-Careful, it’s slippery.

She held tight to his hand.

-Don’t let go of me.

-Never- she whispered, closing her door.

_ Never _ these words made Gabriel’s heart beat a little faster.

They were walking throw the snowy streets, hand on hand. Some families and couples walked by, talking and laughing, kids were running and throwing snowballs.

And Nathalie couldn’t be happier, she would see this little town’s holiday spirit and she was part of it, she was physically freezing, but her spirit was as warm as a fire. She was walking down by the hand of the man she loved the most. Everything was perfect.

And so, it was for Gabriel. He was born in a rich family, his life had been very similar to Adrien’s, and so was Emilie. So, he had never done this before: taking his time to walk down the snowy streets, seeing all the stores, the showcases, the smoke coming out of the chimneys, everybody wishing merry Christmas to all, the kids laughing and running and shoving snowballs. This was the first time he ever experienced this. He was lost in a Christmas choir singing Carol of the Bells.

Nathalie noticed he was deeply focused on the choir, so she stopped walking. She gave him some time to enjoy. She smiled at his dumbfounded face. She rested her head in his shoulder and he immediately, yet not consciously, put his arm around her pulling her in. She circled him with her arms, and he did the same. Nevertheless, he was still lost in the music. She closed her eyes and enjoyed every sensation.

-Are you okay? – his voice suddenly brought her back to reality.

-Yes – she answered, opening his eyes and raising her face to see him. -I was just enjoying.

He smiled.

-Come on, or Noah will kill us – he said walking again, with Nathalie still in his arms.

They walked like that for around a block.

-Here- said Nathalie pointing at the bakery.

After they got all the ingredients from the list, they slowly walked towards the car again.

-Look, a coffee shop- said Gabriel.

-Want to get one? – Nathalie asked.

-Yes, come on.

They got their coffees and sat in a little table outside the cafeteria.

Gabriel was dazzled by all the magic around him. Nathalie was just staring at him.

-What? – asked Gabriel, realizing Nathalie’s gaze on him.

-I am just… You never had a Christmas like this before, did you?

-No. My Christmas were… lonely.

-Adrien doesn’t need to go through that same situation you know.

Gabriel’s gaze stiffened.

-I know, he’s your son and you Agrestes have always been… peculiar towards holidays, but… Maybe it’s time to change that tradition you know.

-What are you suggesting?

-Well I brought some gifts for him; some Santa Claus gifts. Just some stuff I know he wanted. A Nintendo Switch, a new tablet, and I even asked Jonah to get a bike for him. I hope you don’t mind.

-Jonah… - he said- you two are very close, aren’t you?

-Jonah? – she asked- well he’s just a friend.

-He doesn’t see you as only a friend – he said sipping his coffee.

-Well – she answered – for your peace, Mr. Agreste, I’m not interested in him.

Gabriel blushed.

-I am sorry, I didn’t mean to…

-It’s okay – she interrupted – so the bike is okay?

Gabriel groaned.

-Gabriel – she started -… do you know how to ride a bike?

Gabriel looked away.

-Oh my God, Gabriel… – said Nathalie.

-My parents never let me do any physical recreation, except for fencing – she confessed.

-Well, maybe I can teach you both, and we could ride to the mountains, maybe next summer we can come back to the cottage and ride – smiled Nathalie.

Gabriel thought about it for a moment.

Yes, it was moment to leave all of that old-fashioned traditions behind.

-I would love that – he said.

Nathalie leaned over to hug him.

-Nathalie.

-Yes?

-Look up.

She did. There was a mistletoe hanging above them.

-And? – she asked staring at him.

-And? – he asked impassive.

-Are you going to kiss me? – she asked naughtily.

She could barely finish the sentence, for Gabriel’s lips were savoring hers. This kiss was way more intense than their first one, Nathalie took his face in her hands and pulled him closer. Gabriel pulled Nathalie until she was sitting in his lap. Their lips still together.

-Your lips taste like coffee- he smirked.

She smiled and parted to sip her coffee, before coming back to kiss his lips.

-I would definitely not mind having my coffee like this every morning – he said after they parted a bit.

Nathalie blushed and smiled, she was about to answer when her phone rang, “NOAH”could be seen on the screen.

She giggled and picked up, setting the speaker.

-Hello? – greeted Nathalie, while Gabriel set a couple of soft kisses on her cheek.

-Where the hell are you? I need the ginger. Wait, am I on the speaker? – he shrieked.

Both lovers burst into laughter.

-Oh! You naughty guys – said Noah in a playful, mischievous voice -Bring me that ginger and you can get a room after.

-We will be there in 20 minutes – giggled Nathalie.

-You better – said Noah before hanging up the phone.

-Can I please drive my car? I have only driven it twice – said Nathalie as they approached the SUV.

-Nope – answered Gabriel – The man must drive his…

-Please? – begged Nathalie in a little voice, tiptoeing to kiss his lips softly.

Gabriel sighed.

-Why do I always give in to you? – asked Gabriel – ALWAYS! Since forever. I always give in to whatever you ask.

-That is my superpower – she smiled taking the keys from Gabriel’s hand and getting in the driver’s seat.

The drive home was fast, Nathalie was a very good driver. 

-THANK GOD! - yelled Noah when they entered the kitchen.

-We stopped to have a coffee - said Gabriel. 

-Whatever. Nathalie mix the almond powder with the powdered sugar. Gabriel I need you to toast the walnuts, Adrien will show you how. Come on guys. 

-YES, CHEF - yelled Adrien. 

-YES, CHEF - yelled both adults mimicking the kid. 

Marjorie had already gone home to cook for Joseph and Jonah. Dinner was almost ready. 

-I will leave you three here while I shower and then we’ll switch, ok? - asked Noah

-YES, CHEF - yelled the three of them. 

-Don’t mess anything - said Noah leaving the kitchen. 

-NO, CHEF - they yelled laughing. 

-Cooking is so fun - admitted the kid. -Father, would you mind if I ever became a chef just like Noah?

-If you end up with a three star Michelin restaurant, not at all, son. 

-At the end, Adrien. The idea is that you end up doing what you love, like your father and me - said Nathalie peeking on the turkey through the oven window. 

-You love assisting my dad?

Nathalie froze. 

-I… well… yes… I love…. my job - she muttered. 

Adrien looked curiously at her. 

_ If she only knew I have a picture of them sleeping together _ he thought.

-So, you two will support me? - he asked. 

-Totally - Nathalie said without hesitating. 

-Yes, of course - added Gabriel. 

After Noah came back, already suited for dinner, it was Adrien, Gabriel and Nathalie’s turn to get ready. Both Gabriel and Adrien chose black suits. Nathalie chose a dark red, long-sleeved dress, and black stilettos. Her makeup was light and her hair was down in waves. 

-Nathalie you look amazing - said Adrien as she entered the living room. 

Gabriel scanned her and almost imperceptibly he blew a kiss at her, making her blush, almost matching the color of her dress.

-Dinner is served, family. Hope you like it - said Noah.

The three of them were astonished for how amazing this table looked like. It was worthy of the finest restaurant, with all the fine cutlery and crockery. The turkey, salads, soups, gingerbreads, desserts, the champagne. It was all perfectly set.

-OH MY GOD, NOAH! - yelled Nathalie in excitement. 

-I’m starving - confessed Adrien. 

-Well come on. Let’s get to it - said Noah. 

Dinner was incredible. Gabriel spent all dinner complimenting every dish. After dinner they played poker, UNO, monopoly and many other games until around 1 am, when Adrien said goodbye and went to bed. 

They placed Santa’s gifts around the tree and around 2 pm Noah decided it was time for him to go to bed too, so Gabriel and Nathalie did the same. 

Just when Nathalie finished getting all of her makeup off and brushing her hair, she heard a soft knocking on her door. Her heart ran like crazy, she definitely knew who it was. She hurried up and opened the door to find her dream man on the corridor. 

-Mind if I come in? - he asked. 

-Not at all - she smiled. 

She closed the door after he came in. 

-Ready to go to bed? - he asked. 

-Yes, and you?

-Almost, I only wanted to say, thank you.

-What for? - she asked. 

-This - he said looking around. -This amazing Christmas, how much you do for Adrien and me, sharing this with me… - he paused and came closer to her - and the amazing little trip you and I had.

-I would do this and much more for you, Gabriel - she said coming closer to him and setting her lips on his. 

This was a tender kiss, not as wild as their previous one. 

-Stay - she whispered in his ear. 

He didn’t say anything, he only carried her in his arms and dropped her on the bed. 

They cuddled until both of them were comfortable. 

She placed her face next to him, they were both staring into each others eyes. 

-So? - she asked. 

-So? - he answered. 

-Are you going to keep asking about Jonah?

He smirked. 

-I don’t think that is necessary - he said leaning in to kiss her again. 

-Goodnight, Nathalie - he said pressing his forehead against hers. 

-Goodnight, Gabriel - she answered sighing. -And, merry Christmas.


	25. DECEMBER 25

“THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE FOR AN AGRESTE”

Around 2 am Gabriel woke up sighing and sweating. The voice of his father pounding hard in his head. Emotions were tangled in his throat, his eyes overflowing with tears. The darkness around him asphyxiated him, and then, a soft hand softly caressed his chest. 

-Gabriel? - asked Nathalie’s sweet voice. 

_ Thank God _ thought Gabriel throwing himself into her arms. 

He felt so lonely, so scared, so small, so unprotected and there she was, next to him, just when he needed her most. His arms strongly holding her, his wild tears running down. 

-Shhh, it was a nightmare. I am here - she sweetly whispered stroking and kissing his hair. -You’re here in my arms.

-Thank you, thank you - he kept repeating. 

-It’s nothing. I am here, I am always here - she said before starting humming a song for him. 

As if her voice was magical, he calmed down. Or maybe it was the combination of her voice, her smell, and her warmth of her body next to him in bed. But if there was one thing Gabriel was certain about, is that he would never let go of her. Little by little, Gabriel’s eyelids started to flutter, becoming impossible for him to keep them open. 

In the morning Gabriel’s eyes opened up again only to find Nathalie’s ocean-blue eyes staring at him. 

-Hi - she said. 

-Hi - he answered yawning. 

She leaned in to kiss his lips, to which he kissed her back. She left her hand on his cheek. 

-You had a nightmare.

-Yes.

-Was it Emilie? - she asked. 

The way she asked about Emilie, with such naturality, really touched Gabriel. Even after everything that was going on in between them, Nathalie knew how much Emilie meant for him; that she would always matter, and she was fine with that, she respected it, she was a very important part of Gabriel’s life.

-No - he sighed - My father. 

Gabriel barely mentioned his parents. 

Nathalie remained silent and observant. 

-He… didn’t agree much when I told him I wanted to become a fashion designer - he said - I don’t know why that came into my mind just now.

-Maybe because of what Adrien asked about being a chef?

-Perhaps. 

-It was just a dream - she smiled - that’s in the past. 

As always, she was right. 

-Now, come on, let’s hurry downstairs - she grinned. 

-Why? 

-I want to be there to see Adrien’s face. 

Right, Santa Claus’s gifts. They both jumped out of bed and hurried downstairs. 

  
  


Adrien was not up yet, so they made coffee, sat in the living room and cuddled for another while. 

-Gabriel?

-Yes? - he asked sipping his coffee. 

-Umm… are we… going to tell Adrien?

-What about? - he asked somehow confused. 

-Well… us? 

Gabriel froze and thought about it for a moment. 

-I mean, I don’t even know what we are, or what is going on, so… - she continued -I wanted to ask. 

Gabriel set both cups of coffee in the table before taking Nathalie’s face in his hands and pulling her towards him. 

-I guess we need to discover that first, and then we can tell him, don’t you agree? - he said before pressing his lips on hers. 

-Sounds perfect - she smiled and passionately kissed him back. Gabriel laid Nathalie back on the sofa, their tongues began intertwining when they heard Adrien’s door opening and his footsteps coming towards the stair. 

They both hurried to sit down as casually as possible, trying to erase all traces of their make-out session and their obviously ignited passion. 

Adrien yawned while coming down the stairs, Nathalie was sipping her coffee, Gabriel pretending to be just talking with her. 

-Good morning, Adrien - he said. 

-Oh, good morning guys, what are you both doing here so early? - he asked. 

-Oh nothing, we heard some noises coming from the chimney that’s all - smiled Nathalie. 

-Noises on the chimney? What noi… - started Adrien before stopping suddenly and turning his head to look at the tree. His eyes opened up and sparkled at the moment he set his eyes on a particular bike standing next to it. 

-NO WAAAAAAY!!! - he yelled -IS THIS FOR ME? 

-Wow, Santa Claus did an awesome job - said Nathalie. 

-Merry Christmas, son - said Gabriel, overwhelmed by his son’s excitement.

Adrien was on the verge of crying, but he sat on the ground and started opening the rest of the presents that had his name on it. A Nintendo Switch, a new tablet, new fencing equipment in between other gifts. 

-This is awesome, this is all awesome - said the boy truly excited. -It looks like Santa left a present for you dad, this one has your name on it. 

-For me? - he said standing up and walking towards the tree. 

When he opened it he saw a beautiful Winsor & Newton sketchbook lined in black leather, with his signature scripted in golden letters. He was dumbfounded. 

-Merry Christmas - sang Nathalie smiling. 

He smiled tenderly back at her. 

-Well, Miss Sancoeur, Santa left something for you too - he said standing up and taking her a small box. 

-Hope you like it - said Adrien. 

Gabriel sat next to her and watched while she opened the small red box. A small heart necklace was inside, it was made of pink gold. 

-Turn it around - whispered Gabriel. 

She did. Founding Gabriel and Adrien’s names inscribed in it.

-So you can always keep us in your heart - smiled Adrien. 

-Guys… - she muttered -... you are always in my heart. - Tears started running down her cheeks. 

Gabriel wiped her tears and kissed her cheek. 

-Merry Christmas, my dear Nathalie - he said smiling at her. 

Adrien smirked at the, every day more evident, demonstrations of affection of his father towards her. 


	26. DECEMBER 26

Adrien had spent all morning trying to learn how to ride his bike, Jonah had offered to help him. Noah was in the dining room table answering to some mails, although they had set the rule of no technology, apparently, things weren’t well in his restaurant. Gabriel was sitting next to the chimney with a new novel in his hands, in between work and Hawkmoth, he barely had time to read. Nathalie was on the other sofa knitting some gloves for Adrien. 

Nathalie and Gabriel would, from time to time, raise their heads to blow a soft kiss at the other. 

-Hello? - answered Noah -Give me a second - he said exiting the house for better reception. 

-So? - asked Gabriel. 

-So? - answered Nathalie. 

That was becoming their thing, asking “So?”.

-What’s on your mind? - he asked - I know that look on your face, there is something on your mind. 

-I just - she sighed - Noah was Emilie’s best friend. 

-Yes? 

-So, do you think he knows about… 

-The miraculous? - he finished her line.

She nodded. 

He thought for a second, he hadn’t considered the possibility. 

-No idea, Nat. - he said unsure - I don’t… think so. 

-Yes, Goddamnit, I will be there, you fucking idiot - yelled Noah coming back in and hanging up the phone. 

-What is it? - asked Nathalie. 

-My fucking sous-chef screwed all of New Year’s dinner. Nothing is ready. 

-You need to go back to Paris, right? - asked Gabriel. 

Noah sighed and rested the back of his head against the door. 

-Yes - he closed his eyes. 

Nathalie stood up and walked to him. 

-Hey, it’s okay, you can meet us back in the mansion for dinner anytime. Plus, we will have lots of other holidays together, right? - she said holding her brother. 

-Sure - he said holding her back and smiling -Just, for the next years, please have a kid or two, I love babies. 

-NOAH!!!! - she yelled laughing, punching him softly on the chest.

-We will try - laughed Gabriel. 

-GABRIEL AGRESTE! - she snapped at him. 

-Come on, sis, it’s really fun to bother you.

-Fun, my ass - she answered walking away from both and sitting next to her crochet. 

-And when are you leaving? - asked Gabriel. 

-Tomorrow morning, I asked that son of a bitch to come pick me up.

-Alright, then let’s make this time count - said Nathalie. 

The four of them baked some macarons and gingerbread cookies. Adrien would decorate the cookies with their names on them. Nathalie would manage the trays coming in and out from the oven and Gabriel would help Noah mixing the ingredients together.

-Noah? - asked Gabriel out of nowhere. 

-Yes? 

-Long time ago I gifted Emilie a brooch, she would occasionally wear it, do you remember?

-The peacock brooch. 

-Exactly. 

-You gave it to her? I thought she found it… - he stopped himself. -Well, no idea where it is, why?

-Just curious - answered Gabriel before quickly glancing at Nathalie, that looked stolidly back at him.

_But what if he did? What if he indeed knew about the miraculous? What if this "I LOVE MY FAMILY" was nothing but a way to get back into their lives because of a certain piece of jewelry._ Nathalie's mind was working at speed-light. This was all of a sudden becoming very weird. 


	27. DECEMBER 27

-Do you really think you can replace me? - laughed Emilie.

-You will never be as good as her - smiled Noah.

Nathalie felt so small, so insignificant.

-He will never love you the way he loved me- said Emilie.

-Ha! Mayura - teased Noah.

-He will always be mine. YOU’RE PATHETIC, YOU’RE NOTHING!!! - she yelled.

Nathalie woke up coughing terribly. She could barely breathe. She was coughing blood.

Gabriel yanked the door open and ran to hold her in his arms.

-I am here - he whispered while she coughed. -Everything’s alright, Nat, I am here.

Little by little, the coughing stopped.

-That’s it, honey.

Nathalie was so weak as to answer, slowly she started to fall into a deep dark spiral, dragging her down, down, down.

-Mhmhmhm- she moaned as she opened her eyes, light burnt her eyes.

-Shhh, easy - whispered her favorite voice.

She blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the ambiance around her. It took her a moment to realize this was Gabriel’s bedroom, plus she was wearing one of his t-shirts.

-I… what? - she started.

-You were covered in blood, same as your bed.

-I… I am sorry - she whispered closing her eyes.

-No, no - he said hugging her. -What happened?

-I… had such a terrible nightmare.

-Wanna talk about it? - he asked.

-No.

She was too embarrassed to actually confess her insecurities.

-It’s okay, it was just a nightmare.

She approached him, looking straight into his eyes. Trying to find a spark in his eyes, something that would tell her Emilie and Noah were lying.

-You are the only one that can calm my coughing - she whispered alternating her look in between his eyes and his lips.

Gabriel felt a twinge in his chest.

-Then I am never going to leave your side - he murmured staring at Nathalie’s lips, waiting for permission.

And then she bit her lower lip.

Gabriel lost control. He threw himself at her lips, and she responded in such passion; all off her energy suddenly rushed back into her body. He pushed her over the bed and climbed to her side, their tongues entwined. Gabriel moved his lips to her neck, making her moan.

-Remember that day in the club?- he asked biting her neck softly.

-How to forget... your hands... on my body and your lips... on my skin - she answered in between moans.

-And your ass pressed against me, how it turned me on - he said sliding his hands underneath her t-shirt.

-Uhhhh… yes… please - groaned Nathalie, repeating her words of that night.

-Ohhhh - cried Nathalie the moment Gabriel started kneading her breasts. She immediately took her shirt off, exposing herself to him. He immediately dedicated to kiss her breasts and her belly.

-Oh, Gabriel - she kept moaning.

-Yes, darling? - he asked.

She stared at him for a moment and rushed to take off his shirt too. In a quick movement, he was shirtless and Nathalie was astride on top of him, her lips and tongue all over his chest. Oh, how she craved for this man.

-I want you, Nathalie - whispered Gabriel. -Oh, fuck - he groaned as Nathalie caressed his manhood.

In a sudden movement, they were both sitting, Gabriel hugging her from behind. He started swaying his hips pressing his erection against her. He was recreating that dance in the club.

Nathalie put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. His hands started caressing her naked torso, this time stroking her sweet breasts, sames he was dying to touch that night. He kissed her neck, her shoulders, her back, and softly kissed her lower back, causing Nathalie to shudder and bristle. She bit the back of her hand to silence her loud moan.

-It’s okay, Noah and Adrien left early to ride their bikes before Noah leaves - he said tracing little kisses on her right hip. Slowly pulling her pants down. She helped Gabriel remove his own.

And then the slow dance started over, this time her chest pressed against his, nothing but bare skin and thin layers of fabric in between them.

-Gabriel… she moaned, feeling his erection pressed against her sex.

-I want you - he whispered.

-Take me - she murmured back.

Nathalie laid on her back, expectant. Gabriel placed himself in between her legs and leaned in to kiss her tenderly, slowly removing her panties.

Today was the day they merged, body and soul.

-Noah, promise you will visit me more often - begged Nathalie.

-Of course, I don’t ever want to be away from you - he said taking her into his arms.

-I love you - she whispered.

-I love you too, sis.

-Noah, you’re awesome, we totally need to ride again - smiled Adrien when his turn to say goodbye came.

-Of course, kid - he said hugging the boy.

And then Noah turned to face Gabriel.

-Take care of my sister - he said slowly, his words were ice cold.

-I will - answered Gabriel impassive, shaking Noah’s hands.

Noah walked away, eyes fixed on Gabriel’s.

-I will see you soon, family - he yelled exiting the house.

-BYE! - they all yelled at the same time, watching the man get in the car.

Gabriel and Nathalie turned around to face each other at the same time. He knows. 


	28. DECEMBER 28

Nathalie opened her eyes slowly and felt a light weight on her chest. Then she remembered she had been watching a movie with Adrien, he had fallen asleep so Nathalie gently embraced him, but apparently, she had fallen asleep too.

-Don’t move - said Gabriel.

She raised her eyes. He was sitting on the sofa in front of them. He had his sketchbook over his lap and he seemed very focused.

-What are you doing? - she whispered.

Gabriel frown while erasing something.

-I am drawing my family asleep - he answered.

Nathalie couldn’t do but smile. He had just called her his family. She held Adrien even tighter and closed her eyes.

When I came down in the afternoon after a short nap, I saw Nathalie and Adrien asleep holding each other on the sofa. Adrien was lying on top of her, they really resembled mother and child. I couldn’t help but smile at that thought.

At the beginning of this month, my life was miserable, it was full of pain and anguish. But Nathalie has been my light from the beginning. She is my lifeguard, without her I would be so lost.

My heart beats fast every time I am around her, and now I can call myself addicted to the taste of her lips, and of her skin. Never, in a million years, would I have imagined making love with my assistant. And yet, yesterday I lived one of the best experiences of my life. Whenever I close my eyes I can see her beautiful face, closing her eyes and moaning at the pace of my dick thrusting inside her, yelling my name as she came. The feeling of her wet self around me... Just that thought made me hard again.

But at the same time, it isn't just her body, it was all of her. How sweet, how strong and how sensitive she was at the same time. It was her laughter, and her blushing cheeks, her voice, and her hands, what has me crazy about her.

I need her. I need her in my life. I need her to function.

Gabriel Agreste, the man of my dreams. Was sitting in front of me, contemplating how his son and I slept. Drawing us.

How did I get here? How did I get to have him?

At the beginning of the month started we were killing each other, and yesterday we were moaning and calling each other’s names as we made love. How… when did he start seeing me as part of his family? Would he like me to be his wife? Give him any more children?

Stop Nathalie you’re going really far.

I only want him to be happy. For 2 years I believed bringing his wife back was going to make him happy, but I’m not so sure anymore. He looks so happy right now, even happier than I have ever seen him.

Could I be enough to make him happy?

I woke up when Nathalie asked “What are you doing?” but I decided to keep my eyes shut. “Drawing my family asleep” said my father. This was amazing, he now considered Nathalie as part of the family, I am so happy. I know there is something going on between these two but they need to find it on their own.

I want them to be happy. And they look so happy when they are together, the way they look at each other is just, pure love.

And I understand, they’ve spent so much time together, it was impossible not to develop feelings for each other. Father was unsure, he was still hooked to the past, hooked to my mother, but time goes by and feelings evolve. The first time I suggested something was happening was the day my cousin Felix visited us, he got so mad at me.

And now here we are, Nathalie and I hugging in this sofa. Dad drawing us.

I feel… like I have a united family again. 


	29. DECEMBER 29

-Father, can I go play outside? - asked Adrien during breakfast. 

-Sure, just please, wear your jacket and…

-Gloves, hat, scarf - I know he interrupted his father. 

Gabriel smiled. 

-Then yes. 

-Thanks. I am finished. I will go get ready - he said rushing out of the kitchen. 

Nathalie smiled at how close Adrien and Gabriel had become during this vacations.

-A penny for your thoughts - said Gabriel putting his arms around her. 

-Just a penny? - she asked smiling. 

Gabriel laughed and kissed her cheek. 

-I am thinking about how your relationship with him has improved. 

-All thanks to you, without you this trip would have never happened. 

Nathalie kissed his lips. He kissed her back. He pressed his forehead against hers. 

-I have improved so much, my humor, my designs, my thoughts, my relationship with my son, everything has improved thanks to you - he continued. 

-I only want you to be happy - said Nathalie looking straight into his eyes. 

-You make me incredibly happy - he answered - I want to be with you. 

-You are. 

-Forever. 

Nathalie froze. 

-And… Emilie?

Gabriel looked away. 

-I don’t know. 

Nathalie bit her lower lip. 

-I need to think about what I will do - he continued. 

She tried to keep up with him and not break into tears. 

-What about… 

-I’m ready - yelled Adrien entering the kitchen again. -Oh, please continue. 

They soon realized they were still in each other’s arms. They let go of their embrace. Adrien smiled at their attempt to look normal. 

-Suuuuuure - he said -Ok, I will go out - he said walking out of the kitchen aga, smiling this time. 

“DORKS!” he thought.

-Shit - whispered Nathalie. 

-He will find out eventually.

Nathalie looked at him with intrigue. 

-About us - he answered. 

Nathalie almost choked. So there was an  _ us _ . She smiled. 

-Wanna go to the sofa, or to the bedroom? - she asked naughtily. 

-You don’t have to ask twice - said Gabriel picking her up and taking her upstairs. 

  
  


-I simply love this - said Gabriel, caressing Nathalie’s naked back. 

She was lying next to him, her head over his chest, their sweaty, naked bodies curled up. 

-I am sleeping with my boss - she laughed. 

-Uh, that’s naughty, but extremely hot - he said. 

-I know - she whispered kissing his lips. 

-What are we going to do - she asked suddenly. 

-What about?

-If Noah does know about the miraculous. 

Gabriel sighed and stared at the ceiling. 

-I don’t know, Nat. Emilie barely spoke about her friendship with Noah, so I have no idea. 

-Next time Hawkmoth and Mayura strike we should try to find out more. 

Gabriel closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure he wanted to continue as Hawkmoth and Mayura. Even with the peacock miraculous fixed. He wasn’t going to risk her. He didn’t want to risk this all. 

-Gabriel? - she asked. 

-Yes? - he said looking at her. 

-What are you thinking?

-Nothing - he said kissing her. 


	30. DECEMBER 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I am truly sorry I had to stop for a while.   
> I was having some troubles at home and in my life.   
> Then my computer crashed, didn't go to work and honestly, I HATE writing on the phone.   
> Sooooo... I hope you can all forgive me but I promise I will end the story this week.

-Father?

-Yes, Adrien? - asked Gabriel raising his eyes from the novel. 

-Do you know how to ski?

Gabriel thought about it for a while. 

-I actually do. Haven’t done it in a while though. Why?

-Well, Jonah told me there is a ski park nearby, so I thought, we could go!

-I am actually pretty good - said Nathalie smiling. 

-So, father?

-Go with Jonah, then - he said going back to his book when he felt a pillow hit him hard in the face, his glasses flying through the air. 

-What the… - he yelled, looking for his glasses. 

Nathalie and Adrien laughed hard. 

-Stop being so dramatic, Gabriel - laughed Nathalie. 

-And with this, less I will - he said placing his glasses back on. 

Adrien walked up to him giggling, same as Nathalie. 

-What are you doing? - he asked. 

Adrien and Nathalie jumped over him, each one tickling him. 

-...stop… stop… pl - please - Gabriel begged in laughter. 

-Will you come with us? - asked Adrien. 

-I will… I will… just stop.

They stopped tickling him, the three of them were intertwined on the sofa. 

-I hate you both - moaned Gabriel. 

-No, you don’t - laughed Nathalie. 

Jonah was shoveling the snow outside the main door when the Agrestes came out. They were all ready for some skiing session. Adrien was particularly excited and terrified, he had never done this before. 

-Hey Jonah, guess what? We’re gonna go ski - he said. 

-That’s awesome, have fun - smiled the man. 

-This little man needs to learn what’s good in life - laughed Nathalie. 

-Jonah - said Gabriel. 

-Mr. Agreste. 

Gabriel looked at him for a few seconds. 

-Why don’t you come with us? - asked the older Agreste, taking everyone by surprise. 

-Oh… I… - started the man. 

-Yes, come with us - yelled Adrien. 

-It will be fun, just like old times - said Nathalie. 

-I… okay - answered Jonah - Let me go get my equipment, honestly I am more into snowboarding. 

-Cool - smiled the kid. 

-Let me see if I have an extra board. 

-We can take you to your house - said Gabriel. 

-Alright, that’s gonna save me some walking - Jonah answered. 

-Come on- laughed Nathalie getting inside the Tesla - you have the ATV. 

-True- answered Jonah. 

  
  


-Hey Jonah - asked Adrien, once they hit the road. 

-Yeah?

-Can you tell us more about Nathalie’s childhood? - he asked. 

-OH MY GOD! STOP! - laughed Nathalie covering her face with her hands.

-Sure! - said Gabriel - I’d like to know more about you. - He patted her shoulder. 

-Well… - started Jonah. 

-DON’T YOU DARE! - yelled Nathalie. 

-The public is asking for it, Nat - said Jonah in an amused voice. -She was a shy, very creative and introverted girl. 

-Oh my God! - murmured Nathalie, while Gabriel winked an eye at her. 

The trip to the ski park was actually very amusing for all of them, well perhaps not for Nathalie.

  
  


-Can I go with Jonah and learn some snowboarding? -asked Adrien once they reached the park.

-Of course - answered Gabriel - Nathalie and I will be up skiing a while. Just take care, okay?

-He will be alright- smiled Jonah. 

-Have fun - said Nathalie walking away with Gabriel. 

-They look so cute together - smiled Adrien. 

-They actually do - confirmed Jonah with a smile on his face. 

Although Jonah loved Nathalie he looked for her happiness. He wanted her to be the happiest woman on earth, and if Gabriel was the man that could grant her that, he would take it. 

After a while, Nathalie and Gabriel were sharing a chairlift. Nathalie closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. 

-So? - he asked. 

-So?

-A race?

She lifted her head and examined for a few seconds. 

-Sure, show me what you got, old man - she teased. 

Gabriel opened his mouth in surprise and smiled. 

-Who are you calling an old man?

-You - she smiled and kissed his lips. 

-I am a little rusty, that’s all - he said. 

-I thought you were a little rusty in… other… matters - she winked an eye at him. 

-Oh, darling, with a body like yours… - he moaned softly.

Nathalie shook from head to toe. 

-Nervous? - he asked

-Not a bit - she smiled. 

Of course, Nathalie won the first two races. But every time Gabriel was closer and closer, until the third time, where Gabriel finally beat down Nathalie and her time record.

He waited for Nathalie to arrive. 

-So? Old man? - he asked. 

She was gasping. 

-I grant you this one - she said. 

-I know, I’m a pro - he said, making Nathalie laugh. 

But exactly when he turned around, a small girl crossed right in front of him, making him trip and fall into the snow. 

Nathalie burst in laughter. 

-A pro? - she asked laughing. 

He pulled her down into the snow with him. She landed right on top of him, still laughing. 

-Don’t laugh at me, Miss Sancoeur - he warned her. 

-Or what? - she teased him again. 

Gabriel pulled her face and kissed her lips. She immediately responded kissing him back. They kissed slowly while lying on the snow. 

-FINALLY! - yelled a child’s well-known voice. 

Nathalie pulled away and stared at Adrien, standing next to them, Jonah behind him. 

They were both speechless. 

-We’re so happy for you guys - smiled Jonah. 

-I… Adrien... - said Gabriel. 

-Nah - interrupted the child - It’s okay dad, I see how happy you are next to Nathalie, and I love it. Who better than her to stand by our side. It took you a while to see it, though. 

‘If you only knew child’ thought Gabriel thinking about his passionate encounters with her. 

But the kid was right up to a certain point. It took Gabriel a lot of anger, tears, screams and sleepless nights to realize that what really made him happy was standing right in front of him: Adrien and Nathalie. 

Nathalie giggled, making everyone follow her. 

-Hey, umm, I wanted to show you what I’ve learned - said the kid in between giggles.

-Of course - said Gabriel, helping Nathalie up. 

-Jonah? - asked a female’s voice behind him. 

-Angie? - he answered - Oh my God, it’s so good to see you. 

Both of them shared an embrace.

-Umm, this is Angie, an old… friend - he said - Angie, the Agrestes.

-It’s an honor to meet you, Agreste family - said the girl shaking hands with the three of them. 

Nathalie was now an Agreste, and she liked it. 

-Wanna go for a coffee? - asked the girl.

-Oh, we were gonna… I mean… The three of us can go - said Nathalie taking Gabriel’s arm. -We’ll see you later Jonah, ok?

-Sure - smiled the man, walking away with Angie by his side. 

Finally, things were settling down for everyone. 

Adrien ended up having a lot of talent for snowboarding, not so much for skiing, like his father. 

-Alright, buhbye - said Nathalie hanging up the phone. 

-And? - asked Gabriel. 

-Angie will take him home - she answered - Let’s go before it gets late. 

-This was the best day ever - said the kid entering the SUV - We should do it more often. 

-Totally - agreed Gabriel smiling - We should have vacations more often. 

Nathalie smiled at him and took his hand on hers, making Adrien’s heart melt in cuteness. 

She knew this break was all they needed to find their true place in life. 


	31. DECEMBER 31

-Nathalie?

-Mhm? - moaned Nathalie while lying on top of Gabriel. 

They had fallen asleep on the sofa while watching a series on Netflix. 

-We need to prepare everything, Marjorie is already gone - he said

-I don’t wanna get up. 

Gabriel laughed softly. 

-Don’t worry I have already done it - said a young voice behind them. 

-What? - asked Gabriel, while Nathalie sat down properly. 

Although Adrien knew about them it was still weird for them to demonstrate their affection in front of him. 

-I have already set everything up for dinner. 

They were having a rather small dinner: fondue, bread, cold cuts and cheese platters, wine and champagne. It was simple but they all agreed on something private and small now that Noah was gone.

-Adrien you didn’t have to do it all on your own, you know? - said Nathalie.

-Well, you looked so cozy hugging each other, I thought it would be a nice detail to actually set everything for dinner - answered the kid. 

-You are the best son anyone could have, what did I do to deserve you? - smiled Gabriel. 

Adrien blushed and smiled. 

-Thank you, father. 

-Alright - said Nathalie standing up - sit down next to your father, Adrien. I have something for you. 

The kid did as instructed.

Nat came back with a small wooden box. 

-Each one will take a paper and will write all the bad stuff from the past year on it - she explained. 

They all took their time to write down. 

“That time I was about to jump over Mayura. I knew she was weak and hurt and I let my anger take over me. That was wrong if only I could apologize to her. I would never hurt anyone so vulnerable and yet I did. I lost control. Adrien.”

“Basically my whole life. Being Hawkmoth has turned me into a soulless man. My mind was blinded by this thick fog of pain and despair. I have hurt so many people. I have destroyed so many things throughout this journey and all for someone I lost. But the meanest thing I have done is hurting my own son. Hurting my own child. I will never forgive myself for that. And Nathalie, my beautiful Nathalie, how was able to yell at you the way I did. How on earth did I let myself do all those things? Gabriel.”

“I didn’t take care of myself. I let myself almost die for the person I love. I helped him in being Paris’s number 1 public enemy. I let myself become a villain. Mayura, an alter-ego that is destroying me, physically and emotionally. I helped Hawkmoth hurt so many people. I am sorry. If there was only another way to help him, but there wasn’t, no there isn’t. UGHHH I DON’T KNOW ANYMORE. I don’t want this vacation to end, I don’t want to be that villain ever again, but if Gabriel asks. I know I won’t be able to refuse. I need to learn what’s better for me. Nathalie.”

-Ready? - asked Nathalie. 

-Yep- answered Adrien while Gabriel nodded his head. 

-Fold them and toss them into the fire- she said. -At the count of three. One. Two. Three.

The three of them watched as all of their faults and bad memories burnt down to ashes.

An aura of peace and liberation surrounded them. 

The three of them smiled and shared a hug.

-This will be a great year for us. I know it - said Adrien while still holding both adults. 

Nathalie smiled and Gabriel kissed his son’s head and Nathalie’s cheek. 

-Yes- he said. 

-It’s almost 10:30 we should go have dinner- smiled Adrien. - I’m starving.

Around 11:30 pm, when they had finished their amazing dinner, they started playing Charades in the living room. 

It was Gabriel and Nathalie’s turn to guess the movie Adrien had picked. 

Adrien raised 4 fingers

-4 words! - yelled Nathalie. 

Adrien nodded. 

He raised 2 fingers. 

-Second word! - yelled Gabriel. 

Adrien placed his hands together in a sleeping signal. 

-The sleep… - said Nathalie. 

-The dream… - said Gabriel. 

Adrien denied with his head and went to the window pointing outside to the sky. 

-The night…- murmured Nathalie.

-THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS! - yelled Gabriel

-YEEEESSS! - shouted Adrien running to hi5 his dad. 

-Agreste team! - said the father. 

-That’s not fair - groaned Nathalie. 

-Oh, baby accept it, I own this game - said Gabriel. -Plus it’s Tim Burton, it’s my favorite director. 

Nathalie was halfway of throwing a tantrum when Adrien’s voice interrupted her. 

-IT’S TIME GUYS.

They all took their glasses of champagne, even Adrien had a minimal amount just for the toast. 

Gabriel took them both in his arms. 

-5…

-4…

-3…

-2…

-1…

-HAPPY NEW YEAR! - the three of them yelled at the same time clinking their glasses.

After the drink, Gabriel turned around to kiss Nathalie’s lips. 

-I could definitely get used to this - said Adrien smiling when both adults leaned in to kiss his cheeks. 

-This is the perfect way to start the year - smiled Nathalie. 

-This is the way I want every New Year to be for the rest of my life. 

Gabriel’s word melted Nathalie and Adrien’s heart. Nathalie blushed immediately and hid her face on his neck. 

This was definitely a dream come true for all of them. The beginning of an amazing life together. 

After Adrien went to bed, Nathalie and Gabriel finished the bottle of champagne while cuddling on the sofa. Nathalie had her gaze lost in the flames.

-Nat? - asked Gabriel, getting her out of her trance. 

-Mhm? 

-What are you thinking?

She met his eyes. 

-That this is the best New Year’s Eve of my entire life. I had never been so happy before. 

Gabriel smiled and kissed her slowly. 

-Let’s go to bed - he said picking her up in his arms. 

She giggled and crossed her arms behind his neck. 

Gabriel placed Nathalie on her usual side of the bed. By now, they already had favorite sleeping positions. Either Gabriel lying on his back and Nathalie curled up against him, her head on his chest, or spooning Gabriel hugging Nat in his arms, this always made Nathalie feel safe. 

But this time Gabriel decided to lay face to face, analyzing every detail in Nathalie’s face. How he loved this woman, why was he not able to see this before?

-Why aren’t you hugging me? - asked Nathalie in a sleepy voice. 

-I was… thinking- he answered. 

-What about? - she asked blinking a couple of times and fixing her eyes on his. 

-How much I want this. 

-What, exactly?

-All. The house, the vacations, the laughter, the movie marathons, dinners, hugs, kisses - he answered, making Nat smile. -And this, you, me, falling asleep next to each other, waking up and feel your warm body next to me. 

-Oh, Gabriel...- she whispered. 

-I want this, Nathalie - he reassured. - I want this forever. 

Nathalie took his face in her hands. 

-I love you- she said without planning it. 

Gabriel smiled sadly. 

-How can you love a despicable man, that has yelled at you when you only tried to help? A man that has terrorized half Paris? A man that…

-A man that loves his son- interrupted Nathalie. -A man that would do anything for his beloved ones, a man capable of caring, a man that is protective, romantic, cheesy and sweet when he wants to… Yes, I love you Gabriel Agreste.

Gabriel took Nathalie’s lips in a sweet passionate kiss. 

-I love you, Nathalie - he said straight to her eyes. -I have loved you for such a long time, even before this whole trip. 

Nathalie was speechless, tears were coming down her cheeks. 

-I was so blind, I am so sorry it took me so long to realize. - continued Gabriel. 

-It’s okay - she smiled sobbing -We are here now. Together. 

-Forever, my love. 

They bonded in a sweet loving kiss. 

-Now turn around, I want to hug you - said Gabriel. 

Nathalie smiled and turned around pressing her back against Gabriel’s chest. How she loved the feeling of those warm, strong arms around her; protecting her, loving her. 

Finally, the Christmas season was, once more, everybody’s favorite season. 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, this is the end of Christmas Special.
> 
> Thank you so much for this amazing journey, it was really bumpy but in the end, we did it.  
> Listen I wanted to thank all the people that have inspired me and helped me through this process, in my nights of stress, my blockings, my crisis, and all the times I wanted to give up!!!!!  
> There are so many of you guys.  
> Monika and Theresa for believing in me since day 1.  
> Hannah, I couldn't have done this without you I swear to God!!!  
> Mimi, gracias por siempre apoyarme, por decirme que estaba todo bien y alentarme a continuar. Te amo preciosa.  
> Tifania, gracias por hacerme reir montones mientras tenía mis crisis existenciales y compartir tus momentos sad conmigo y reir juntas.   
> Jade, for being an unconditional sister, being always there for me and our stupid conversations.  
> Dominika, for giving me some ideas and inspiration, I love you.   
> Gabriel, for being such a source of inspiration.  
> Joyce for always loving my stories.  
> THANK YOU, EVERYONE, FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS LEAVING KUDOS AND COMMENTS, THEY REALLY INSPIRE ME AND MOTIVATE ME TO KEEP UP WITH ALL OF MY STORIES...  
> I have been suggested to keep up the story because some of you want to know what's gonna happen with Noah and the miraculous. PLEASE leave me a comment on your thoughts... and if I should continue this story and your opinion, my decision will be based on your comments. Alright, guys?  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH. I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO EXPRESS HOW THANKFUL I AM.  
> Love,  
> Nina Gaetana


End file.
